1 surprise c'est bien, mais 2 c'est mieux
by NoTsOSuRe
Summary: La vie de Hermione ne s'est pas déroulée comme la majorité le croyait. Surtout quand quelqu'un entre dans sa vie sans qu'elle le veuille...
1. Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

Voici ma première fan fiction… non, en fait ce n'est pas la première mais celle-ci est la première que je publie. Donc, s'il vous plaît donnez moi des commentaires. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, dites-le moi. Faites-moi aussi des suggestions! Je vous avertis toute suite, pour la publication du deuxième chapitre, cela peu être très long. Avec le CÉGEP, j'ai un horaire très chargé. OK! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours, mais c'est les travaux qui vont avec qui sont longs. Une dernière chose! Les personnages de J.K Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage! Avec l'argent qu'elle a fait, mes études seraient payées. Bonne lecture!☺

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Ce matin, c'est le bruit du vent qui me réveilla. Je me leva avec peine et me dirigea vers ma fenêtre pour ouvrir mes rideaux. La pluie. C'est tout ce que je vis, non, en fait il avait aussi les branches des arbres qui étaient bousculer de tout bord tout côté.

Merveilleux! Cette journée commence très bien! Dis-je avec sarcasme.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour y consulter mon agenda. Ce que je vis me pris par surprise.

Cela ne fait pas déjà un an! Je me demande quel traitement je vais avoir. L'an passé Dana avait dû porter un habit de saucisse.

Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi je parle. Eh bien! Croyez-le ou non, moi, Hermione Granger, je suis mannequin depuis un an. Mon dieu que le temps passe vite. Dire que la majorité de la population de Poudlard croyait que j'allais devenir Aurore ou que je j'allais travailler pour le ministère de la Magie. Même Harry et Ron ne le savent pas. Ça fait un très long moment que je ne leur ai pas envoyée un hibou. Deux ans, deux longues années depuis que nous avons terminé nos études à Poudlard. Harry a vaincu Voldemort pour de bon lors de notre septième année. Il était temps, j'étais tannée de stresser à cause de lui. Ron, lui, a tué Lucius Malfoy. Je vous dis qu'il était fier de ça. Draco, lui, eh bien, il a changé de camp. Peut-être il avait trop peur de la défaite. Mais de toute façon, je suis contente de ne plus le revoir. Sa face de vermine me répugnait.

Changeons de sujet. Je me dirigeai vers ma penderie et regardai pour ce que j'allais porter aujourd'hui. Je choisi finalement une jupe courte en jeans, une chemise blanche et une veste en jeans. J'assortis avec cet ensemble une paire de bottes noires à talons aiguilles. Je me brossa les cheveux qui sont maintenant lisses et soyeux, j'ai l'impression de faire une pub pour un shampooing, et appliqua un peu de brillant à lèvres. Je pris ma baguette, la mis dans mon sac à main et descendit au premier étage. Ah! Au fait, je possède un penthouse. Vous pouvez constater que je suis assez populaire. Toute cette popularité me fait sentir assez bizarre. Je ne suis pas encore habituée à me faire regarder dans la rue. Je m'égare encore. Je descends donc au premier pour aller déjeuner. Je me préparai un bol de céréales que je mangeai en vitesse car j'allai être en retard à mon rendez-vous chez mon agent.

Je transplanai devant la secrétaire. Je restai là quelques minutes en essayant d'obtenir son attention, sans succès. Elle était absorbée par ses ongles et le téléphone. Nohan sortit de son bureau et me vit.

AH! Hermione! Je t'attendais. Tu es en retard, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

Ce n'est pas ma faute. Ta secrétaire parle au téléphone et se fait une manucure. Comment peut-elle t'avertir de ma présence? Elle est débordée… Dis-je avec innocence.

Ce n'est pas grave, entre. Je vais aller aux toilettes et je reviens. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

D'accord. Dis-je en entrant.

Son bureau était immense. Deux énormes fenêtres couvraient deux des murs. Sa table était toute au fond. Dessus, il y avait son ordinateur, quelques feuilles empilées et une avec mon nom. Je fus prise d'une montée de curiosité et m'approcha de la table pour l'observer. Mais, Roger, mon agent, entra dans le bureau.

Eh! Bien, ma chère Hermione. Ça fait déjà un an que tu es avec nous. Tu sais ce que je t'offre comme cadeau?

Non, j'en ne sais pas. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas le costume de saucisse que tu as fait porté à Dana l'an dernier.

Non, c'est autre chose. Tu sais, ta popularité n'arrête pas de monter et je commence à avoir peur pour ta sécurité.

Pourquoi tu as peur? Tu oublies à qui tu parles. Je suis la meilleure sorcière qui est sortie de Poudlard depuis 50 ans. Dis-je avec un ton rassurant.

Je sais, mais j'ai peur quand même. C'est pour ça que je t'ai engagé un garde du corps. (A/N : Merci à Look at moiye ploise pour m'avoir donné l'idée du garde du corps!)

Un garde du corps! Tant qu'il est aimable, je n'ai pas de problème. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Tant mieux. Tu peux entrer mon garçon, cria-t-il. Tu ne sais pas comment tu me rassures en acceptant, Hermione.

Je crois le savoir.

Et là, j'ai la plus mauvaise surprise de ma vie. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Draco Malfoy, lui-même, entra dans la pièce.

J'espère que c'est une blague Roger? Criai-je

Non, pourquoi je te ferai ce genre de blague?

Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est comme ça, moi je m'en vais.

Hermione… Attends!

Je me leva, me dirigea vers la porte et transplana. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me fasse ça. Pourquoi c'est Draco Malfoy mon garde du corps? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça? Il doit même habiter avec moi… Je préfère ne pas y penser. Je finis par apparaître dans ma maison au bord de la plage.

Ah! La paix. Dis-je en soupirant

J'entra et me mis en maillot de bain. J'allai ensuite m'étendre sur la plage. J'en profitai pour écrire à Harry et Ron. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils partageaient un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse.

_Chers Harry et Ron. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je ne vous ai pas écrit, mais vous n'avez pas fait mieux! Moi, je vais très bien. Ma carrière est à un sommet que je ne peux pas décrire. Peut-être que vous le savez déjà à cause des magazines, mais je suis mannequin! AH! La surprise! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein? Ben, moi non plus. Ça fait déjà un an. J'ai mon appartement, ma maison au bord de la plage. Je suis là en ce moment parce que je viens d'apprendre la plus mauvaise nouvelle de ma vie. Mon agent, Roger, m'a engagé un garde du corps. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas si grave que ça et que je capote pour rien, mais attendez, vous allez réagir comme moi quand vous allez savoir c'est qui! **DRACO MALFOY**! Roger a engagé Draco Malfoy pour me protéger. Il va devoir vivre avec moi. Me suivre partout… Je n'en reviens pas. S'il vous plaît, venez me voir. Ou au moins, donner moi des nouvelles et des photos! J'ai hâte de vous revoir. _

_Votre amie, _

_Hermione _

Je fis venir mon hibou et envoya la lettre.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Et puis? Comment c'était? Envoyez-moi des commentaires!


	2. Des vacances de courtes durées

Hey! C'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre! Il était temps certains diront. Je me suis rendue compte en relisant mon premier chapitre, que j'ai utilisé deux noms pour l'agent de Hermione. Je confirme que c'est Roger et non Nohan, lors de sa première apparition. J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review. J'espère que je vais en recevoir d'autres.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Chapitre 2 : Des vacances de courtes durées

_Chère Hermione, _

_Nous espérons que tu vas bien. Ron et moi n'arrivons pas à croire ce que tu viens de nous apprendre. **DRACO MALFOY**! Ton agent est complètement fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fumé avant de l'engager? Et nous n'arrivons pas à croire que tu sois mannequin. Félicitations! Ron m'a dit il y a environ deux semaines qu'il pensait t'avoir vu dans le magazine de Ginny, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. C'était donc pour ça que nous ne te croisons pas au ministère. Le mystère est résolu. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas écrit et nous nous excusons. Des nouvelles de nous maintenant. Comme tu dois t'en douter, moi et Ron sommes devenus des Aurores. Hé oui! C'était tellement prévisible à côté de toi. Ron est fiancé avec Lavande et ils vont se marier dans 1 an, tu devrais recevoir le faire-part bientôt. Moi, je suis encore célibataire, mais je crois que ce n'est pas pour longtemps puisque j'ai quelqu'un en vue. Je te donnerai plus de détails lorsque j'en aurais. Changeons de sujet. Nous acceptons ton invitation, je crois dsdwrrrw (Désolé, c'est Ron qui vient de me donner un coup de coude.) Nous croyons, en bref, que des retrouvailles nous feraient du bien à tous les trois, plus spécialement à toi. Ah oui! Avant que j'oublie, Ginny te crie un bonjour et demande si elle peut venir elle aussi. Nous attendons ta réponse et tes coordonnées avec impatience. _

_Tes amis _

_Harry, Ron et Ginny._

Je souris. Ça me faisait plaisir de savoir que mes amis vont bien. Je me leva tranquillement, m'étira comme un chat et mis mes pantoufles. Il faut dire que mon plancher est assez froid. Je descendis pour aller prendre mon déjeuner. Je mis de la musique en chemin, le cd de My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. (A/N : Un groupe excellent en passant, je vous le recommande:) Arrivée dans la cuisine, je me fis un bol de fruits et un bol de céréales. J'allai manger le tout dans le solarium. Le soleil était déjà chaud pour l'heure qu'il était. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'allai chercher un bout de parchemin et une plume pour répondre au trio.

_Bonjour à vous trois,_

_Je suis d'accord pour Ginny, de toute façon ce n'était même pas la peine de me le demander, c'est évident qu'elle peut venir. Vous pouvez venir tant que vous voulez. Voici mes coordonnées. _

_Hermione Granger, Honolulu, Hawaï _

_Vous allez voir, c'est magnifique. À bientôt._

_Votre amie_

_Hermione _

J'attachai la lettre et le hibou partit. Je couru ensuite vers ma chambre à coucher. D'un coup de baguette, je fis mon lit et pris 15 minutes à choisir mes vêtements. J'opta finalement pour une paire de short beige et un chandail bleu ciel. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et j'étais prête pour ma journée. Une deuxième journée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester. Il faut pourtant que j'y retourne, j'ai un photo shoot dans un mois. Une seule chose, ou plutôt une seule personne m'empêche d'y retourner. C'est Malfoy. Roger doit être sur le bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce n'est pas mon genre de partir sans donner de nouvelles. Il doit cependant se faire à l'idée que je pourrais le refaire souvent, avec la chose qu'il considère comme mon garde du corps, je vais en avoir besoin. OH NON! Il doit habiter avec moi. Je crois que je vais être la personne sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

Un pop se fit entendre dans l'entrée, je couru voir qui c'était.

« HERMIONNNNNNNNEEEEE! Cria Ginny, Mon dieu, regarde-toi. Tu es radieuse. »

« Merci, je te transmet la compliment »

Ron et Harry avaient la tête en l'air, regardant ma demeure avec des yeux parfaitement ronds. Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement finis l'observation, ou plutôt l'admiration de mon entrée, je leurs donna un énorme câlin.

« Hermione! » dit péniblement Harry.

« Oui? »

« Si ça ne te déranges pas trop j'aimerais respirer… »

« Oups, désolée. »

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Hermi. Ta maison est magnifique. » Dit Ron.

« Ça me fait plaisir aussi. Venez, j'espère que vous avez amener vos maillots de bains. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Je leur fis signe de me suivre et je les dirigeai vers la plage. Une fois rendu, Harry et Ron allèrent se tremper un peu, pendant que moi et Ginny nous nous étendions sur le sable.

« Alors Hermione, j'ai appris que Malfoy est ton garde du corps. Chanceuse, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à ta place. Il doit être encore plus beau qu'il était à Poudlard, dit Ginny rêveusement. Comment est-il? »

« Je ne l'ai pas remarqué, je suis partie à la minute où j'ai su que c'était lui. »

Elle fit la moue et ferma les yeux. Je fis de même.

Je fus réveillée par des gouttes d'eau. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Harry qui était au-dessus de moi, trempé.

« Hermione, je crois qu'il faudrait aller à l'intérieur. Il y a un orage qui s'amène par ici. »

Je me redressai et regardai le ciel. Il était très sombre, un frisson me parcoura.

« Tu as raison. »

Je réveillai Ginny, puis nous coururent vers la maison. Une fois entrés, je montrai les chambres au trio.

« Allez, vous avez le choix entre ces trois là. Je ne veux pas de chicane. Quand vous aurez fini, vous viendrez me rejoindre au salon. »

J'allai dans ma chambre pour me changer, je choisis finalement une paire de jeans, une camisole bleu marin et une veste en coton blanc. Je descendis par la suite dans le salon. En traversant l'entrée, j'entendis un pop. Je me retournai donc.

« AH! Enfin je te trouve! »

« NOOOOOOOOON! »


	3. La dure réalité

Hé, déjà le troisième chapitre! Le temps passe vite. J'espère que vous avez aimé le deuxième. Je ne peu pas le savoir puisque je n'ai eu aucune review. C'est décevant. En, tk. J'ai l'intention de répondre personnellement à toutes vos reviews. C'est trop long les répondre une par une avant un chapitre, selon moi. Assez de blabla, voici la suite.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Je devais m'attendre à ça un moment donné, mais il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui.

« Ça pas trop pris de temps, tu ne trouves pas? »

« J'aurais préféré que tu me trouves jamais, Malfoy! Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici? »

« Bien, après que Roger aie fini sa crise de nerf, en se demandant sans arrêt : Mon dieu où est-elle passée? Pourquoi elle a fait ça? Etcetera. Il s'est mis à réfléchir. Il appela tes parents qui lui ont dit que tu n'étais pas là. Puis, il a sauté et couru jusqu'au bureau de sa secrétaire et est revenu avec une adresse, celle-ci. Donc, me voilà. »

« Je vais changer de maison secondaire et je ne donnerai pas l'adresse à Roger » murmurais-je

« C'était quoi ça? »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais le savoir? »

Je soupirai bruyamment et vis Harry et Ron descendre des escaliers, visiblement Ginny était encore en train de mettre ses affaires dans la penderie.

« Tu me montre ma chambre? » Dit Malfoy avec une voix faussement polie, ce qui brisa le silence.

Je roula les yeux et lui fis signe de me suivre. Harry et Ron ne dirent rien, à mon grand plaisir. Ils ne firent que le suivre des yeux en ruminant. Malheureusement, la seule chambre qui restait était à côté de la mienne et qui en plus était reliée par une porte. Pourquoi je n'ai pas mis Ginny dans cette chambre?

« Peut-être parce que tu ne pensais pas que Malfoy te retrouverais » Me dis ma conscience.

« Vu comme ça… » Me répondis-je intérieurement.

Ginny nous croisa dans le couloir du deuxième. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle « admirait » Malfoy ou parce qu'elle ne s'entendait pas à le voir là et d'aussi proche. De toute façon, je regardai Ginny avec un regard qui voulait dire « Tire moi une balle s'il te plaît »

« Tiens, voilà ta chambre. » Lui dis-je en arrivant dans la pièce maudite.

« Où est ta chambre? Tu sais, au cas où. »

« À côté, la porte à droite y mène directement. »

« Tu avais tout prévu, je vois… »

« Non, tu n'y vois rien du tout. Ce n'était pas voulu, avoir su j'aurais mis Ginny dans celle là. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais y aller. »

« Et je peux savoir où sa grandeur veut aller? » Dit-il en insistant sur le mot grandeur.

« Je ne te le dirai pas. Si tu as été capable de me trouver sur cette île, tu devrais être capable de me retrouver encore une fois »

Sur ces mots, je me retournai et allai rejoindre mes amis au rez-de-chaussée pour aller en ville, s'éclater un peu.

La boîte de nuit où nous étions s'appelait _The Paradise Ghost_. Je crois que c'est la boîte la plus courue en ville vu que la place était bondée à notre arrivée. Heureusement, nous n'avons pas eu à attendre. C'est parfois utile d'être connue. La décoration était super. Des jeux de lumières hallucinants, comme dirait Roger, le plancher était lumineux. Ce qui laissait à désirer, par contre, c'est les projections de fantômes qui n'étaient pas vraiment réalistes. C'est normal, les moldus n'en n'avaient jamais vu un de près, comme on peu les voir à

Poudlard, mais bon. La musique était franchement excellente. Un mélange entre du grunge électro-métal, du techno, de l'alterno-pop et autres. (A/N : ce sont des styles complètement inventés, apart le techno qui existe dont j'ai apprécié grandement il y a de ça quelques années.)

« LA MUSIQUE EST VRAIMENT FORTE, HERMIONE! C'EST NORMAL? » Me cria Ron.

« OUI! C'EST UNE BOÎTE DE NUIT, IL FAUT QUE LA MUSIQUE SOIT AUSSI FORTE, SINON ÇA NE SERAIT PAS AUSSI AMUSANT! »

« AH! D'ACCORD »

« TROUVER-NOUS UNE TABLE, LES GARÇONS! HERMIONE ET MOI ALLONS DANSER. » Cria Ginny en me tirant par le bras.

Donc, Ginny me traîna sur le plancher de danse. Les effets de lumières étaient… je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ça. Nous dansions depuis une bonne demi-heure quand les garçons finirent par nous rejoindre.

« ÇA VOUS EN A PRIS DU TEMPS! » Criai-je

« DÉSOLÉ, MAIS IL Y A PAS MAL DE MONDE ICI » Dit Harry.

Après un autre 45 minutes, je décidai d'aller m'asseoir. Je commandai au serveur un martini et m'assieds. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir Harry, Ginny et Ron danser. J'ai l'impression que Ginny et Harry vont finir ensemble. Je serai heureuse de voir ça et je serai surtout heureuse pour Harry. Ça lui ferait du mien après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

« J'ai réussi à te trouver finalement » chuchota à mon oreille une voix que je connaissais trop bien

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir le visage de Malfoy à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Tu sais, je m'amusais avant que tu arrives. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus envie. »

« Je sais, mais je t'ai quand même retrouvée. Ça mérite quelque chose, non? »

« Non » Dis-je en me retournant.

J'aperçus un jeune homme approcher de ma table.

« Est-ce que vous êtes Hermione Granger? »

Je souris.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais pensé vous rencontrer un jour. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre autographe? »

« Bien sûr, ça me ferais plaisir. »

« Merci beaucoup » Dit-il en me tendant une feuille et un papier.

« Votre nom. »

« Steve »

Je signai et remis l'autographe à Steve. Je lui souris et il me dit

« Merci beaucoup. »

Et il partit. Je levai les yeux au ciel en pansant que Malfoy était toujours à côté de moi. Je me leva et parti rejoindre les autres avant que je pète une coche. À mon approche, Ginny se retourna et m'observa un peu.

« MAIS VOYONS, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS? »

« IL M'A RETROUVÉ » Dis-je avec un soupir.

« IL FALLAIT QUE TU T'ATTENDES À ÇA UN JOUR. IL EST TON GARDE DU CORPS, IL DOIT RESTER CONSTAMENT AVEC TOI, C'EST SON TRAVAIL. »

« MERCI DE ME LE RAPPELER, Dis-je, puis je poursuivis, JE VAIS RENTRER, RESTER SI VOUS VOULEZ. »

« D'ACCORD. AMUSE-TOI BIEN » Dit-elle avec un regard sympathisant.

Je lui souris et me dirigea vers les toilettes pour transplaner. Je ne veux pas voir Malfoy maintenant. J'ai besoin de calme. J'imagine son visage quand, les autres vont retourner à la table et que Ginny leur annoncera mon départ, car Harry et Ron vont le demander à coup sûr.


	4. Souvenir

Quatrième chapitre. Je me surprends, car habituellement, je ne me rends pas là. J'abandonne parce que je n'ai plus d'idées ou tout simplement parce que ça me tente plus, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber. Je vais la faire jusqu'au bout! Voici la quatrième partie.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Lors de mon arrivée, le téléphone sonna. Je m'avançai vers l'afficheur et vis que c'était mes parents. Je répondis donc.

« Allô. »

« Hermione, chérie. Pourquoi as-tu disparue sans laisser de traces? » Ma mère…

« Parce que j'étais fâchée. »

« Roger m'a appelé et m'a dis que tu étais partie après ta rencontre avec ton garde du corps. Est-ce lui le problème? »

Ma mère a le don de toujours savoir ce que je ressens. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle lit dans mes pensées.

« Oui, maman. C'est à cause de lui. Tu te rappelles du garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de m'agacer à Poudlard? »

« Certainement, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

« Parce que le garde du corps en question, c'est lui. »

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. Mais je sais que vous aller finir par vous apprécier un jour ou l'autre. De toute façon, je ne veux plus que tu nous fasses des peurs comme ça, à moi et à ton père. Le pauvre a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand Roger nous a appelé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous avertirais la prochaine fois. »

« Merci, chouette. Je vais te laisser, je reçois des invités pour le travail de ton père. Et rappelle-toi que nous sommes fiers de toi. »

« Merci, maman. À la prochaine. »

« Je t'embrasse, bye »

« Bye »

Et je raccrochai. Ils sont fiers de moi… je souris un peu et alla prendre un bain. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et alla faire couler l'eau et y jeta un sort pour que l'eau arrête à la hauteur voulue. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chambre pour y prendre mon pyjama, qui consistait à une camisole blanche et un pantalon de jogging gris. Je retournai dans la salle de bain et enleva mes vêtements. J'entrai ensuite dans l'eau, accota ma tête sur le rebord du bain et ferma les yeux.

« GRANGER! GRANGER OÙ ES-TU? »

Le voilà, je l'attendais beaucoup plus tôt.

« DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS MALFOY »

Je l'entendis monter en courant les escaliers et à plus grande surprise, il ouvra la porte.

« MALFOY! Tu ne vois pas que je prends un bain. Sors, TOUTE SUITE! »

« Non, je ne vois pas et je veux m'en assurer » Dit-il

« SORS IMMÉDIATEMENT SI TU VEUX REVOIR LE JOUR! »

« OK! Je sors. »

Je restai dans le bain 30 minutes. Je mis mon pyjama et me brossa les cheveux. Lorsque j'eu fini, je sortis et vis Malfoy devant la porte. Je le regarda et passe à côté. Je descendis à la cuisine, me fis un bol de fruits et alla m'asseoir sur le balcon. Je regardai les vagues frapper le rivage avec un peu de peine.

« Lucas… »

« Qui est ce Lucas? »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais le savoir, Malfoy? »

« Par curiosité, voilà tout. » Dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de moi.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Surtout de t'en parler. De toute façon, ça ne t'intéresserait pas. »

Il se leva et partit.

« Si tu me chercher je vais être dans ma chambre. Dis-moi la date où tu voudrais partir. »

Je me retourna et le regarda partir. Lucas est, ou plutôt était, mon frère. Je dis étais parce qu'il est mort quand j'avais 9 ans. Noyé, c'est comme ça qu'il est décédé. Nous jouions à aller chercher des objets au fond de la mer et son pied est resté pris entre deux roches. Le temps que j'aille chercher du secours, il était trop tard. Lucas, c'était plus que mon grand frère, il avait 18 ans à l'époque, c'était aussi mon meilleur ami. Il était toujours là pour moi. Une larme coula sur ma joue, je l'essuyai et alla me coucher. En passant dans le corridor, Harry, Ginny et Ron apparurent.

« Pas trop de problèmes avec Malfoy? » Demanda Ginny.

« Non » Dis-je sans émotions.

Le trio me regarda monter les escaliers et entrer dans ma chambre. Je les entendis ensuite entrer dans la leur.

Le lendemain matin, je trouvai un mot sur ma porte de chambre.

_Hermione, _

_Nous sentions que tu voulais être seule, donc nous sommes retourné au Terrier. Nous te souhaitons bonne chance avec Malfoy et nous espérons te revoir un jour._

_Harry, Ron et Ginny._

Je haussai les épaules et retournai dans ma chambre. Je fis mon lit à la manière moldue et choisis mes vêtements. J'optai pour une paire de jeans taille basse et un chandail blanc. Je descendis à la cuisine, me verser un verre de jus d'orange. Je vis que Malfoy était assis à la table.

« Prépare tes affaires. Nous nous en allons dans une heure. » Dis-je d'une voix monotone.

« Bien »

Je pris mon verre de jus et monta dans ma chambre faire le ménage. Je mis de la musique et montai le volume au maximum. Je fis virevolter le balai et le plumeau dans ma chambre au rythme de la musique. Après ce qui m'a semblé 10 minutes, Malfoy entra dans ma chambre. Je regardai l'heure et m'aperçus qu'il a attendu 20 minutes de plus.

« Désolée, j'arrive. » Dis-je

Je descendis et alla le rejoindre dans l'entrée.

« Tu es prêt? »

« Oui. »

« Hermione Granger. Henry IV avenue, Londres »

En un pop, nous étions partis.


	5. Retour au travail

Enfin le chapitre 5! OK, ça été long un peu, mais l'inspiration ne venait pas et l'école a pris beaucoup de mon temps. Mais ce n'est pas grave car la vie est belle, et car je vais voir GREEN DAY! Ouais. C'est un de mes groupes préférés, mais c'est une autre histoire… Bonne lecture. (A/N : J'ai décidé de mettre les pensées en italique pcq je trouve que ça donne un certain style. Ok ça pas rapport. Mais bon…)

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Mon appartement, comme il m'avait manqué. Son long escalier en colimaçon, mon grand lit douillet. Les murs de mon salon étaient d'un jaune ocre qui tirait un peu sur l'ambre. Mes fauteuils sont en cuir italien de couleur acajou. Face à la causeuse, il y avait, accroché au mur, une télévision à écran plat au plasma. Même si je suis dans le monde magique, j'apprécie avoir un peu d'accessoires moldu. Il y avait dans le mur de droite, un foyer. Aux murs, il y avait plusieurs cadres avec des photos de ma famille, de mes amies moldues, de Harry et Ron. Je rêvassais quand Malfoy arriva.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu habites? Pas mal Granger, pas mal. J'aurais imaginé plus grand vu que tu es une vedette internationale, mais bon. Où est ma chambre ici? »

« Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin d'un _manoir _pour me satisfaire. Mon appartement me convient parfaitement. Pour ta chambre, suis-moi. C'est au deuxième. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui peut te satisfaire Granger… » Dit-il avec un ton intéressé.

« Tu serais surpris Malfoy. »

Je montai l'escalier et le menai à sa chambre. Elle était située en face de la mienne.

_Au moins, elle n'est pas reliée à ma chambre comme à Hawaii_.

« Voilà,** monsieur**Votre chambre. »

Il passa devant moi et je redescendis. Une fois arrivée, un hibou atterris sur le dossier de mon fauteuil.

_Hermione, _

_Je suis content d'apprendre que tu vas bien et que Malfoy t'aie retrouvée saine et sauve. Je t'écris pour te rappeler le contrat que tu as avec une prestigieuse compagnie de lingerie._

_Tu as ta première séance photo dans exactement une semaine. Tiens-toi prête. Je te ferais venir à mon bureau la veille pour t'expliquer comment te rendre. _

_Prends bien soin de toi_

_Roger._

J'avais oublié de vous dire que je pose autant pour le monde magique que le monde moldu. Je trouve la perspective intéressante. Avec ça, je peux comparer les tendances modes entre les deux mondes. Je crois que la mode moldue est beaucoup plus, comment je pourrais dire ça? Ah oui! Permissive. Les moldus sont plus exhibitionnistes, si je peux dire. Un exemple, allez vous asseoir sur un banc situé sur une rue très achalandée, et regarder les jeunes filles passer. Regardez attentivement leurs vêtements. Et maintenant, allez vous asseoir dans une rue d'un quartier magique et faites la même chose. La différence est frappante, mais ce n'est pas les garçons qui vont s'en plaindre.

Ça va être la première fois que je vais poser pour de la lingerie. Je suis un peu gênée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exhiber ainsi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce contrat. Roger m'a dit que si je posais pour eux, je serais connue internationalement. Je lui ai dit que ça ne valait pas la peine puisque je le suis déjà. D'après moi, j'ai accepté ce contrat plus pour me donner un défi. J'espère que ça va bien aller. Je devrais plutôt me changer les idées. Je crois que je vais faire le ménage de mon bureau. Je me dirigeai donc vers la seconde porte à droite de ma chambre. Lorsque j'entrai dans mon bureau, je me dirigeai vers ma bibliothèque. Elle était immense, elle couvrait deux murs entiers. Le mur face à la porte était vitré, ce qui apportait beaucoup de lumière. Sur le dernier mur, il y avait quelques tableaux magiques et des photos. Il y avait aussi deux causeuses et deux fauteuils en cuir noirs. Les murs étaient rouges. Je commençai par faire le ménage de la bibliothèque. Je replaçai les livres qui n'étaient pas à leur place. J'achevai de ranger le dernier livre quand Malfoy entra dans le bureau.

« Ah tu es là. Je voulais savoir s'il y a un terrain de Quidditch dans le coin. »

« Oui, il y en a un à 10 minutes d'ici, vers le nord. »

« Merci… Ouche! »

Malfoy se pencha et ramassa un cadre, dont la vitre était en mille morceaux.

« Granger? »

« Mmm »

« Qui est avec toi, sur la photo? »

Je m'approchai et jura silencieusement, parce qu'il avait trouver la photo que je ne voulais pas qu'il voit.

« Ça, c'est… ou plutôt, c'était mon fiancé. »

« Ton fiancé? »

« Oui, mon fiancé. »

« Ça date de quand? »

« D'environ 6 mois, et de toute façon, pourquoi tu voudrais le savoir? »

« Parce que je suis curieux. »

Je soupira et haussa les épaules. Je retournai à mon ménage. En passant le balai, je retrouvai la bague de fiançailles. Je la regardai intensément parmi le tas de poussière. Malfoy la vit.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparer! »

« Parce qu'il m'a trompé, sur le sofa que tu vois là. »

« Sérieusement… »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. »

Les orbites de ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Je continuai mon histoire.

« J'étais partie pour une séance de photo pour une pub de parfum. Je devais être partie environ un mois, mais je suis revenue deux semaines plus tôt, parce que le photographe est tombé malade et que l'on avait fini de toute façon. À chaque fois que je reviens d'un contrat, j'ai l'habitude de venir ici pour me recueillir, si je peux dire… »

« Et c'est là que tu l'as surpris? »

« Oui. Je les ai regardé, toussoté un petit peu puis j'ai pris ma baguette. Il m'a demandé de rien lui faire subir. L'épais pensait que je serai contente qu'il me trompe. Je n'ai absolument rien dit. Je me suis avancée tranquillement, puis je lui ai lancée la bague et je suis partie. La chose qui lui fait le plus peur c'est mon silence. »

Malfoy me regarda un peu puis ouvrit la bouche.

« Ne dis rien, si tu veux rester en vie. C'est un conseil. »


	6. Relation et mariage

Je suis maintenant en vacances, ça veut dire plus de travaux de cinq pages à remettre! J'ai plus de temps pour relaxer et pour continuer cette histoire. Je suis rendue au sixième chapitre, déjà! J'espère que vous apprécier l'histoire autant que moi. Si vous avez des suggestions à me soumettre pour rajouter de l'action ou de l'intrigue, n'hésitez pas, ça va me faire un grand plaisir de les utiliser, si j'approuve, mais habituellement j'apprécie la majorité des suggestions que l'on me fait. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Je ne me rappelle plus des noms, donc j'espère qu'elles vont se reconnaître. Assez de blabla, voici la suite.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

_Je marchais tranquillement en direction de la forêt amazonienne en Amérique du Sud. Des singes dorés se balançaient au-dessus de ma tête, de magnifiques perroquets aux couleurs vives volaient en groupe. L'humidité était telle qu'il était difficile de supporter une telle chaleur. Je continuais à marcher et observais la nature à l'état pure qui m'entourait. Les arbres étaient tellement grands que j'avais de la difficulté à voir la cime. Je grimpa sur une branche et observa un couple de caméléons. Je m'installai un peu plus loin et sortis un calepin pour les dessiner. Je restai là pendant une heure, le temps de finir mon dessin et redescendis au sol. Je continuai mon chemin par la suite. Je rencontrai un paresseux qui me fit une moue épuisée auquel je fis un léger sourire. J'atteignis un village aborigène. J'y rencontrai des gens très gentils, qui ont eu la gentillesse de me montrer un peu la langue, et la culture locale. Le chef de la tribu m'offrit de rester avec eux pour la nuit, une offre que j'acceptai avec joie. Le lendemain, je dis au revoir à mes nouveaux amis et continua ma route. Soudain, je me suis demandée quelle était ma destination. Je secouai la tête. Après quelques heures de marche, je m'arrêtai pour me reposer. J'entendis tout à coup, un buisson frémir à côté de moi. Je me retournai pour observer, avec peur. Une chose blonde sauta du buisson et atterri sur moi._

Ce rêve était étrange mais, la forêt amazonienne a toujours été un endroit que j'aimerais visiter lorsque j'aurai le temps. Je me redressai en sursaut et me cognai contre quelque chose de dur au-dessus de ma tête.

« OUCHE! » Dis-je en me frottant la tête

J'ouvris les yeux et vit Malfoy, sur moi, qui se frottait la tête, lui aussi.

« Voyons Granger, qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de poser une question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur moi? »

« Je trouve cette position assez intéressante, tu ne trouves pas? »

« Ça dépends de la personne au-dessus de moi et présentement, tu n'es pas la personne que j'imaginais à ta place. »

Il souleva un sourcil et se coucha à côté de moi.

« Réponds à ma question. » Dis-je un peu enragée.

« Je voulais te dire que tu as reçu un hibou de Roger. Je pense que tu dois aller à son bureau, pour ton prochain contrat. »

« Ça doit sûrement être ça. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'est ce contrat? »

« Tu verras, mais j'ai l'impression, te connaissant un peu, que tu vas apprécier ton job pour les quelques heures que je vais passer là-bas. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

Je me leva et alla m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche et retournai dans ma chambre. Malfoy n'y était plus. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire et décidai de porter un jeans bleu foncé avec un tank top blanc. Je mis des bottillons noirs. Je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse et brossa mes cheveux, puis je les attachai en une queue de cheval. Je fis mon lit magiquement et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Malfoy était entrain de regarder la télévision lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine. Je me préparai un bol de fruits avec du yaourt aux fraises et allai m'installer sur la table et lu _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je fis un petit sourire en voyant la première page, _Harry Potter, l'ace du Quidditch a encore frappé! _Harry avait encore fait gagné son équipe. Sinon, le reste du journal était assez ennuyant. Lorsque je tournai la dernière page, je vis une photo de Malfoy.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça? »

« Rien, il y a juste une énorme photo de toi dans le journal et je me disais que ce n'était pas assez de te voir en personne. »

« Il y a une photo de moi dans le journal! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là? »

Il se leva et s'installa derrière moi et accota son menton sur ma tête. Je la retirai brusquement et il alla s'écraser sur la table. Je retins un fou rire, il me restais quand même au moins 60 ans à vivre… Il secoua sa tête et m'arracha le journal des mains. Il le lu et le lança au bout de ses bras.

« Conneries, ce n'est que des conneries. Cette Rita Seeker n'est qu'une menteuse. »

Et sur ces paroles, il partit. Je fonçai les sourcils et allai chercher mon sac à main dans ma chambre. Je montai et vu qu'il était dans sa chambre, à tourner en rond comme un fou. Je ne dis rien et poursuivis mon chemin. J'entrai alors dans ma chambre et entendis Malfoy crier. La reporter devait avoir écrit d'abominables choses pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. C'est vraiment étrange de le voir en colère comme ça, s'en ai presque drôle. Je secouais la tête et allai vers la chambre de Malfoy. Je cognai sur la carde de porte et il se retourna vers moi.

« Je m'excuse de te déranger pendant ta crise de colère, mais je voulais t'avertir que je m'en vais chez mon agent. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi pour le moment. Si tu veux rester ici, je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Il me regarda silencieusement, alla vers la garde-robe et en sortit une veste de jeans. Il se dirigea ensuite vers moi. Je descendis les escaliers et il me suivit.

Lors de notre arrivée au bureau de Roger, la secrétaire était encore entrain de se faire les ongles et de parler de n'importe quoi au téléphone. J'avais beau essayé d'obtenir son attention pour quelques secondes, mais rien n'y fait. Malfoy me tassa et s'appuya sur le bureau.

« Mademoiselle… » Dit-il

La secrétaire ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il pris une grande respiration et s'approcha des oreilles de la jeune femme.

« MADEMOISELLE! »

Elle sursauta.

« Bon, je dois raccrocher Nicole, on se reparle plus tard. »

Elle leva ensuite la tête et regarda Malfoy avec étonnement, mais avec une certaine plaisance, comme si sa présence lui faisait plaisir. Quelle idée idiote!

« Il était temps, dit-il, Ça fait trente minutes que nous sommes ici à attendre que vous raccrochiez ce foutu téléphone. »

« Nous? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je m'avançai près de Malfoy.

« Oui, nous. »

« Je suis désolée, miss Granger. Roger est parti quelques minutes, il devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes. »

« Nan, ça fait déjà 1 heure que je suis dans mon bureau Tiffany. Vous savez que ce n'est pas la première fois que mes clients se plaignent de votre comportement. »

Elle baissa la tête. Et Roger nous fit signe d'entrer. Tiffany s'approcha de Malfoy en lui tendant un bout de papier.

« Voici mon numéro de téléphone, vous pouvez m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit-il en me prenant la main et en m'attirant vers lui. J'ai déjà quelqu'un avec qui m'occuper. »

Il me poussa ensuite dans le bureau.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça? Maintenant, elle va croire que nous sommes ensemble et elle va sûrement aller raconter ça à Seeker. » Dis-je en colère.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux. »

« Pardon, as-tu penser aux conséquences de ce acte? Il va falloir que je m'explique avec Ron et Harry. »

« Peut-être, mais moi je vais être débarrassé des allusions que Seeker a fait sur moi. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu écrire pour que tu piques un colère ce matin et prétendre que je suis ta petite amie? »

« Elle a écrit que j'étais fiancé à Parkinson. »

« C'est tout? »

« Oui. »

« Maintenant, elle va écrire que tu trompe Pansy avec moi. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé à celle là. »

Je lui fit un petit sourire sarcastique et entra dans le bureau.


	7. Révélations et tentations

Here we go! Voici le septième chapitre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews. Ok, vous allez me dire que je me répète mais, il faut bien le souligner. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez, en tout temps, me donner des suggestions. Faut avouer que j'en aurais besoin quelques fois. Bonne lecture: )

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Deux jours après la rencontre avec Roger et la preuve au monde entier que Malfoy est stupide, je me préparais pour mon photo shoot. J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de m'habiller quand Malfoy entra dans un coup de vent. Je me couvris tant bien que mal, sachant que de toute façon, il va me voir presque nue tout à l'heure.

« On ne t'as jamais montré à cogner à une porte avant d'entrer, imbécile! »

« Désolé. Mais pourquoi je le serais de toute façon, j'aurais bien à te voir d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Je fulminai intérieurement.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe pour recevoir une si gentille visite de ta part? » Dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Tiens, lis ça! » Dit-il en lançant le journal sur le lit.

« Tournes-toi, que je mettes mon chandail, au moins. »

Il se tourna et je m'exécutai. J'avais choisi de porter un haut noir, dont les bretelles s'attachaient sur le côté des épaules, un pantalon blanc et une ceinture avec des studs pour agrémenter le tout. (A/N : Des studs, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est les choses sur les ceintures que portent les punks. On appelle ça comme ça par chez nous. Si vous savez le vrai mot, écrivez-moi s'il vous plaît, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Merci) Je pris ensuite le journal et le lu à voix haute.

« L'héritier des Malfoy trompe sa fiancée avec une top modèle! Voir tout les détails à l'intérieur. »

Je refermai le journal et le lui lançai.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison. Mais monsieur veut toujours se faire remarquer. »

« Je veux me faire remarquer. Si je l'aurais voulu, j'aurais pu le faire bien avant que cette histoire sorte. »

« Je m'en fous. Tu feras ce que tu veux de cette histoire, mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de nier tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce foutu journal. » Dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

« Et si je ne veux pas nier ces faits. »

Je me retournai en vitesse.

« Pardon? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Tout ce que je vais nier, c'est que Pansy est ma fiancée. Je leur dirai plutôt que c'est toi. J'imagine la tête que ces chers Potter et Weasley vont faire en lisant le journal, demain matin. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

« Tu n'oserais pas. Pourquoi de toute façon, tu voudrais faire croire à toute la population magique que je vais me marier avec toi? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait? »

« Une grande satisfaction. Tu vois, Granger, ça fait longtemps que j'attends le jour où tu vas m'appartenir. »

Je le regardai avec un point d'interrogation sur ma figure.

« Dire que tu es supposée être la sorcière la plus brillante des cents dernières années. Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant. Je suis amoureux de toi! Depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne le croyais pas au début, mais c'est lorsque je t'ai vu sur une affiche sur le chemin de Traverse, il y a un an et demi, que le sentiment est ressortit et encore plus fort. Je me suis fais engagé pour être ton garde du corps pour pouvoir t'approcher. »

Je le regardai sans rien dire. Je pris mon sac à main et partis pour le travail.

Je n'ai pas parlé à Malfoy de tout le trajet, que nous avons fait en voiture, puisque la compagnie est moldue, il ne faut quand même pas éveiller des soupçons sur notre véritable identité. Lors de notre entrée dans l'immeuble, nous avons été accueillis par deux jeunes filles, qui regardèrent Malfoy avec un air appréciateur. Je me retournai pour regarder sa réaction. Aucune, absolument aucune réaction. Même pas un petit sourire ou un clin d'œil. Je secouai la tête et la présidente de la compagnie vint nous saluer.

« Mademoiselle Granger! Quel honneur de vous accueillir dans notre studio. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas gênée. »

« Aucunement, madame. Je suis même enchantée de poser pour vous. Je dois avoir au moins un exemplaire de tous vos produits. »

« J'en suis heureuse, vous êtes confortable au moins? »

« Très. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire et me fit signe de la suivre. Malfoy fit de même, mais il fut arrêté par la présidente.

« Désolé, nous n'acceptons pas d'hommes dans nos studios. »

« Je suis son garde du corps, j'ai le devoir de la suivre partout où elle va. » Dit-il fièrement

Elle me regarda et je lui fis un signe de tête et un soupir. Elle roula les yeux et lui permis de suivre. Elle le fit entrer dans le studio pendant que j'aillai me changer. J'entrai donc dans la salle où les vêtements étaient installés.

« OK, darling. Pour le premier ensemble, tu vas porter cet ensemble-ci. Pour le deuxième, celui-là et pour le troisième le rouge dans le fond. » Me dit la styliste.

« Pas de problème. »

Elle sortit et je me dirigeai vers le premier ensemble. Il était d'un blanc pur, parsemé de minuscules diamants. J'enfilai donc le soutien-gorge et la culotte garçonne. Une assistante m'aida à ajuster les bretelles. Je m'assis ensuite sur une chaise pour la coiffure. La coiffeuse était une très gentille personne. Elle me demanda si j'avais un petit ami, je lui ai répondu que non, et qu'elle était désolée pour ma rupture. Évidemment, les journaux à potins c'était chargé de le faire savoir au monde entier. Je lui dis que je m'en étais remise depuis très longtemps et que j'attendais le moment idéal pour le tuer. Elle rit aux éclats et termina ma coiffure, deux nattes de chaque côté de mon cou. La maquilleuse vint par la suite. Elle mit une ligne de eyeliner noir sur les paupières et du fard noir et gris foncé. Sur mes lèvres, elle appliqua une épaisse couche de brillant à lèvres rouge. J'enfilai ensuite deux énormes ailes en plumes. J'avais l'air d'un démon déguisé en ange. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir, remerciai l'équipe et me dirigeai vers le photographe. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je pu entendre toute l'équipe retenir son souffle. Je vis Malfoy entrain de flirter avec une assistante et se retourner lorsqu'il la vit m'observer.

« Vous êtes splendide. Je crois que vous êtes le plus beau modèle que j'ai eu en 15 ans de carrière, me dit le photographe. Allez vous placer sur la marque. »

Je m'exécutai et posa pendant 45 minutes. Pendant tout ce temps, je vis, du coin de l'œil, que l'assistante essayait de retrouver l'attention de Malfoy qui était maintenant rendu sur moi. Je le vis pratiquement baver. Je fis un petit soupir et lui fis un sourire malicieux. Il secoua sa tête et retourna son attention sur l'assistante qui était, malheureusement pour lui, partie.

« Bien, c'est très bien Hermione. Tu peux aller te changer. » Dit soudain le photographe

« D'accord. »

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle d'habillage, quand Malfoy me retint le bras.

« Tu sais, dit-il en me regardant de la tête au pied, tu avais raison lorsque tu m'as dis que j'allais apprécier. »

Je le regardai puis lui dis :

« Profite du moment Malfoy, ça sera fort probablement la dernière fois que tu me verra dans cet accoutrement. »

« Le dernier, je ne crois pas. Mais tu peux être sûre que je vais me rappeler de ce moment toute ma vie. »

Je me dégageai et retournai mettre mon second ensemble. Il était noir. J'enfilai donc le soutien-gorge et la culotte. Je devais aussi porter des bas en résille noirs et des sandales en cuir noir. Je pense que je dois être une espèce de gothique. Le maquillage consistait à des yeux noirs et des lèvres noires. La coiffeuse m'installa une perruque noire sur la tête. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce et me dirigeai vers la marque.

« J'aimerais que tu agisses en femme fatale. Au besoin, fixe quelqu'un derrière moi. »

_Derrière lui. Mais où est Malfoy quand on en a besoin. J'ai hâte de voir la tête qu'il va faire._

Lorsque je le vis m'observer, je me mis dans la peau de mon personnage. Je le regardai intensément, je crois même qu'il y avait même du désir dans mon regard. Voyons, mais qu'est-ce que je pense là, du désir, c'est Draco Malfoy quand même. Je ne peux pas ressentir une attirance pour lui, c'est impossible. Mais bon. Il était bien placé en plus, directement derrière le photographe, on avait donc l'impression que je regardais la caméra.

« Parfait. On va arrêter ça ici, pour que tu puisses aller mettre le dernier ensemble. » Dit le photographe.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et allai me changer. En chemin, je passai extrêmement près de Malfoy. Je le regardai puis lui souris. Il me regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte. Avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte, la styliste l'ouvrit et dit :

« On va arrêter là. Le dernier ensemble est brisé. Désolé darling. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Elle partie et j'entrai dans la pièce pour remettre mes vêtements originaux. La maquilleuse me démaquilla et me fit un autre maquillage, plus léger celui-là, pour le retour. Je la remerciai, ainsi que le coiffeuse, et sortie. Malfoy m'attendait patiemment devant la porte de l'ascenseur.

Une fois rendue dans la voiture, nous nous sommes assis un en face de l'autre. Encore une fois, nous sommes restés silencieux, mais je pouvais sentir que Malfoy était quelque peu nerveux. Je le regardai et contre toute attente, il me sauta dessus et m'embrassa avec passion.

J'étais réticente au début mais, je me suis vite laissée emportée par le baiser. _Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? Je… ne… peux… pas… Finalement… _Après 20 minutes, il commença à entreprendre la lourde tâche de détacher mon chandail. C'est à ce moment que je suis revenue à la raison. Je le repoussai avec une force telle, qu'il a volé jusqu'au fond de la voiture.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends? Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça. » Me demanda-t-il encore sous le choc de son vol aller simple vers sa banquette.

Je portai mon regard vers la fenêtre et ne lui parlai plus du voyage.


	8. Retrouvaille et secrets dévoilés

Voici le huitième chapitre. Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, Bonne lecture :)

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas, Draco Malfoy m'a embrassé. Et moi, l'épaisse, j'ai répondue. Je sens que je vais le regretter toute ma vie. En arrivant à la maison, je couru à ma chambre et alla me changer. J'optai finalement pour une camisole bain de soleil bleu marine, un simple pantalon noir et une ceinture, avec des pointes, bleue. Je recoiffai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Pour agrémenter mon look, je mis à mes poignets de longs bracelets qui m'arrivaient aux coudes. Ayant ainsi achevé de me changer, je décidai d'appeler une de mes amies moldues, Nika.

« Allô. »

« Nika! Mon dieu, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendue ta voix. »

« Hermione, chérie! Mais comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien… si je peux dire. Toi, comment vas-tu? »

« Un peu mal au bas du dos, mais sinon je pète le feu. »

« Tant mieux, ça te dirais que l'on sorte toutes les deux, comme pendant les étés que je revenais à la maison? »

« Tu ne sais pas comment tu me fais plaisir en me le proposant. Personnellement, je n'osais pas t'appeler, tu sais avec ta carrière… »

« Je te comprend. On se rejoint à l'endroit habituel dans 45 minutes, d'accord? »

« Parfait, à tout à l'heure. »

« Bye »

Je raccrochai le téléphone et descendis pour aller chercher mon sac à main, que j'avais jeté sur un sofa en arrivant. J'allais ouvrir la porte, quand elle me claqua au visage.

« Je peux savoir où tu t'en vas comme ça? » Déclara Malfoy

« J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture, je vais aller le chercher et je remonte tout de suite après. Promis. »

« Je viens avec toi. On ne sait jamais. »

« Il y a des gardiens de sécurité partout dans l'immeuble et particulièrement dans le stationnement. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour m'attaquer ou pour m'enlever là. »

Il hocha la tête et me laissa passer. Mais, ce qu'il peut être stupide. Il vient de se laisser berner. Je me dirigeai vers le stationnement. Une fois arrivée, je me dirigeai vers une superbe Mercedes noire convertible. Je m'installai au volant et parti la voiture. Je roulai ensuite vers mon endroit préféré, la banlieue où je suis née. J'allais rejoindre ma meilleure amie, que je connais depuis toujours, au parc où nous nous sommes rencontrées première fois, lorsque nous avions 4 ans. Après 30 minutes de route, je me stationnai devant le parc. Je sortis de ma voiture et marcha jusqu'à la statue au gros pif, comme Nika et moi l'appelions. Je souris et vis quelqu'un d'assis sur le pied. En m'approchant, j'aperçu Nika. Je courai la rejoindre.

« Nika! »

« Hermione! »

Je la vis se lever péniblement. J'ouvris grand les yeux quand je la vis avec son ventre bien rond.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu es enceinte? »

« Si, je vais accoucher dans 1 mois et demi. Ça sera une petite fille et nous avons décidé de l'appeler Sofia. »

« Félicitation! Qui est le père? » Demandai-je en la serrant.

« Ça non plus tu ne le croira pas. C'est Dave Armstrong. J'ai encore de la difficulté à le croire moi-même. » Me dit-elle en rougissant un brin.

« Pas LE Dave Armstrong? Le capitaine de l'équipe de Rugby. Mais tu le détestais, je ne me rappelle pas le nombre de lettres que j'ai reçue de toi qui me disait combien tu le détestais. Changeons de sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, en excluant que tu es enceinte et que tu es mariée. »

« Bien, je viens de finir l'université. Je suis allée à la faculté de Droit d'Oxford. Je n'ai pas pu commencer toute suite, tu sais pourquoi. Je viens d'acheter une maison sur Henry IV avenue. Et puis… j'ai un chien. » Fini-t-elle en riant.

Je lui souris. Puis réfléchis un instant sur ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Tu as dis sur Henry IV avenue? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Je suis à deux maisons de la grande tour, celle qui est surveillée constamment. »

« J'habite dans cette tour! »

« Vraiment! »

« Avoir su que l'on habitait si près l'une de l'autre, je t'aurais invitée, tu peux en être sûre. »

Elle me sourit et se plia en deux. Je m'approchai d'elle en la tenant par les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui, c'est Sofia qui viens de me donner un coup de pied. »

Je soupirai et lui proposa d'aller chez moi. Elle accepta avec joie.

« Comment es-tu venue? » Lui demandai-je.

« Dave est venu me porter, il passe par ici pour aller à son entraînement. »

« Son entraînement? »

« Oui, il est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de rugby de Londres. Je peux te dire qu'il en est fier. »

Je hochai la tête et l'amena jusqu' à ma voiture.

En chemin, elle me montra sa maison. Elle était modeste, peinte toute en blanc, avec la porte et les volets des fenêtres bleus. C'était une maison adorable. Nous arrivâmes ensuite dans le stationnement. Lorsque je sortis de la voiture, je vis la tête de Malfoy qui m'observait. Il allait m'approcher quand il a vu Nika sortir de la voiture. À cet instant, il a reculé et je crois qu'il est remonté. Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps que j'avoue à Nika, le secret que je lui cachais depuis fort longtemps. Je vais cependant attendre que nous soyons dans mon appartement.

« Nika, j'ai deux choses à te dire. C'est très important. » Dis-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« D'accord, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« La première, c'est que lorsque nous allons entrer dans mon appartement, il va y avoir un homme, c'est mon garde du corps. »

« C'est normal après tout, tu es une star internationale. Et la deuxième chose, c'est quoi? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire ici, je vais te le dire seulement lorsque nous serons dans mon appartement. »

« Ça doit être un secret vraiment secret pour que tu ne veuilles pas le dire en public. »

J'hochai la tête et sortis de l'ascenseur.

« Mais ton garde du corps, tu n'as pas peur qu'il le sache? »

« Il est au courant, j'allais à l'école avec lui. Je le déteste plus que n'importe qui. »

« Tu sais à quoi je pense. » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

« Ça va finir comme moi et Dave. »

Je tournai la tête et ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Je la fis entrer. Elle admira le salon et la vue que j'avais, puis se tourna vers moi.  
« Puis, ce fameux secret c'est quoi? »

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Tu es toujours aussi avide de savoir les secrets des autres. »

Elle rit.

« Assieds-toi. Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin, parce que ce que j'ai à te dire est gros. » Dis-je

« Arrêtes, tu commences à me faire peur. »

Je ravalai ma salive.

« Nika, je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, mais je ne pouvais pas te mentir aussi longtemps. Je… suis une sorcière. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis rit.

« Ben voyons, c'est des blagues. »

« Non, quand je partais en septembre pour aller au pensionnat, c'était pour aller à une école de magie. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Si tu es vraiment une sorcière, fais-moi rapetisser cette table là. » Dit-elle en pointant la table à café.

Je montai sans rien dire et allai chercher ma baguette. Je redescendis par la suite et prononça la formule. La table s'est rapetissée. Nika me regarda. Malfoy descendit et m'aperçut avec ma baguette.

« Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je… »

« Elle était entrain de me dire qu'elle est une sorcière. Je dois donc supposé que vous l'êtes aussi? » Dit Nika avec un ton de voix qui était tout à fait normal.

« Oui. »

Il la regarda étrangement et disparus derrière la porte d'entrée. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'ai à te parler, Granger. Je vais attendre que ton amie soit partie. »

Je hochai la tête et il partit. Je retournai mon attention sur Nika.

« Et puis, ta réaction? »

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout. Mais, je suis contente que tu me l'aie enfin dis. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça. Je pensais que tu allais me renier, ou partir à crier comme une malade, ou même essayer de me brûler au bûcher. » Dis-je en riant.

« Mais non je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je t'accepte comme tu es. Donc, si tu es une sorcière, je vais t'accepter en tant que tel. »

Je lui fis un large sourire et l'enlaça très fort, mais pas trop, il ne fallait pas faire de mal au bébé. Je lui pris la main et l'amena dans mon bureau pour lui montrer tous les livres de magie que j'avais, ainsi que mes photos de Ron et Harry.

« Ce qu'il est craquant celui là. » Dit-elle en pointant Ron.

« Ça c'est Ronald. À côté de lui, c'est Harry. »

« Est-ce que Ronald a… AAAH! Il vient de bouger! »

« C'est normal, les photos magiques sont faits comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire à propos de Ron? »

« Je me demandai s'il avait une petite amie. »

« TU ES MARIÉE! » Criai-je avec étonnement.

« Je sais, je sais. Je te joue des tours. J'aime Dave plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Je me disais que pour toi… »

« De toute façon, il est fiancé et il va se marier dans un an. »

« Et toi, tes amours? Comment ils vont. »

« J'étais fiancée, mais il m'a trompé. » Dis-je tout bas en regardant le plancher.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement. Mais regardes le bon côté des choses, tu as un garde du corps super sexy. » Fini-t-elle avec un air enjoué.

« Es-tu malade? Je le déteste depuis 10 ans. Comment tu veux que je me marie avec lui et que ça marche? »

« Regarde moi et Dave, par exemple. »

« De toute façon, c'est comme si c'était déjà fait. » Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Elle me regarda étrangement.

« Il faut que je te situe dans l'histoire. Malfoy… »

« C'est ton garde du corps? »

« Oui »

« Son nom de famille c'est quoi? »

« Malfoy c'est son nom de famille, son prénom c'est Draco. Et veux-tu bien arrêter de m'interrompre. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Donc, Malfoy est l'héritier de la plus prestigieuse famille de sorcier. Dans la _Gazette du Sorcier, _une reporter a affirmée qu'il était fiancé, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. »

« C'est quoi le rapport avec toi? »

« J'y arrive. La même journée, je suis aller chez mon agent, Roger, pour m'informer de la place où avait lieu mon contrat du lendemain. La secrétaire a fait de l'œil à Malfoy et il a fait semblant qu'on était ensemble pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Et le lendemain, les journaux indiquaient en première page, qu'il trompait sa supposé fiancée avec moi. Je l'avais prévenu, mais imbécile comme il est, il ne m'a pas écouté. Je lui ai aussi dis que j'allais tout nier et il m'a lancé qu'il allait seulement nier qu'il était fiancé à l'autre et que j'étais sa fiancée. Et c'est là qu'il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis environs 6 ans. »

Elle me regarda et avait un immense sourire.

« Je dois y aller, dit-elle. Dave, doit se demander ce que je fais. »

« Déjà? Dommage, si tu veux, on devrait dîner ensemble un de ses jours avec toute ta petite famille. »

« C'est une bonne idée! Je vais en parler avec Dave, tu sais il t'admire beaucoup. »

Je ris.

« Tout ce que je t'ai dis dois rester secret, d'accord. Je te l'ai dis seulement parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que tu devais le savoir. »

« Pas de problème, tu me connais. J'adore connaître les secrets des autres mais, je suis muette comme une tombe. »

Je l'enlaçai et la conduit jusqu'à chez elle à pied. À mon retour, Malfoy était devant la porte, les deux bras croisés.


	9. Explications et resto

Chapitre 9, bientôt 10. Ça avance assez vite, selon moi et pas assez pour certains. C'est normal. Bonne lecture :)

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, dépassa Malfoy et monta dans ma chambre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il attrapa mon poignet et me regarda en silence.

« Malfoy, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire? »

« Si. »

Je le fixai sans rien dire. Comme je vis qu'il ne me lâchait pas, j'ajoutai :

« Tu pourrais lâcher mon poignet, je commence à ne plus le sentir. »

Il lâcha mon poignet et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Ce que je fis, de toute façon est-ce que j'avais le choix? Il vint se placer en face de moi, toujours avec les bras croisés. Je dois avouer qu'il commençait à me faire un peu peur. Il pris une grande respiration et commença son discours.

« Tu sais Granger, partir comme ça, ce n'était pas vraiment malin. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ce que je fais de ma vie? »

« J'aurais dû te suivre, au lieu d'être resté ici à t'attendre. Sais-tu que tes parents ont appelés? »

« Non »

« Hé bien si, trois fois même. La première fois je leur ai dis que tu étais partit chercher quelque chose dans ta voiture. La deuxième fois, je leur ai dis que tu étais dans le bain. La troisième fois, je leur ai dis que je n'avais aucune idée sur l'endroit où tu étais. C'est à ce moment qu'ils m'ont engueulé et qu'ils m'ont raccroché la ligne au nez. »

Je ris à ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, 15 minutes après c'est Roger qui m'a appelé pour m'engueulé sur le fait que je ne savais pas où tu étais. J'ai presque perdu mon job, tu t'en rends compte! » Cria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol. Pourquoi me sentais-je comme ça? Pourquoi tout d'un coup, je me sens coupable? Pourquoi je me sens coupable alors que la meilleure chose qui pourrait m'arriver c'est qu'il meure? Peut-être que Nika avait raison, ça va finir comme elle et Dave. NON! Je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments pour lui, c'est impossible. Pourtant, lui il en a bien pour moi. Pourquoi je deviens aussi confuse à propos de mon pire ennemi? Est-ce que je deviens habituée à sa présence? Je crois que oui.

« Je… »

« Oui Granger? »

« Je… Je… suis désolée… »

« Tu ferais mieux. Je me suis inquiété comme ce n'est pas possible. »

Je levai la tête et le vis sur le bord de la panique. Soudain, j'avais envie de lui donner un câlin. _Je ne peux pas faire ça voyons. Mais si tu peux. Il t'a bien embrassé ce matin et tu as répondu. _

Je me levai et m'approcha. Il me regarda venir bizarrement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, j'ouvris mes bras et l'enlaça longuement. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparé, il m'observa et je montai à mon bureau. J'y trouvai la chouette de Harry avec un parchemin autour de la patte. Je la caressai et retournai à la cuisine pour y chercher des gâteries pour hiboux. Une fois la chouette nourrie, je pris le parchemin et lu.

_Chère Hermione._

_Je t'écris pour avoir des explications. Je viens de lire dans le journal que Malfoy trompe sa fiancée, Pansy. Premièrement, je ne savais pas qu'il était fiancé et deuxièmement il était écrit qu'il la trompait avec toi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y te prends tout d'un coup. Une journée tu clames haut et fort que tu le détestes et le lendemain les journaux disent que tu en amour par-dessus la tête. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange que tu sois avec Malfoy, au contraire, je serai contente que tu sois heureuse en amour. Le problème, c'est que tu nous ne le dise pas en face et que l'on apprenne par les journaux. Je suis très déçue, je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. En tout cas, tu peux te considérer chanceuse parce que j'ai réussi à cacher le journal avant que Harry et Ron ne le lise. Si ça aurait été le contraire, tu aurais eu la tête coupée depuis longtemps. S'il te plaît répond-moi au plus vite, je commence à me demander ce que tu deviens._

_Ton amie _

_Ginny_

Je pris un autre parchemin et lui répondit.

_Chère Ginny._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je pourrais aller mieux. Tu veux des explications sur mon comportement? Eh bien, les voici. Malfoy n'est pas fiancé à Parkinson. C'est la reporter qui a inventé cette histoire, en plus je suis sûre que c'est Pansy elle-même qui a raconté ça. Je ne suis pas avec Malfoy. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu penser une seule seconde que j'aurais pu être en couple avec lui. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Tu es et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie. Si j'avais un petit ami, tu peux être sûre que tu le saurais avant les garçons. Parlant de Malfoy, il agit bizarrement c'est temps-ci. D'abord, il m'annonce qu'il est amoureux de moi depuis la septième année. Je peux te dire que je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, je pense même avoir arrêter de respirer pendant une minute tellement que j'étais sous le choc de cette étonnante révélation. Ensuite, il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse comme si c'était pour sa survie. Je peux t'assurer qu'il a reçu un sacré coup de poing. Il vole sur un balai, bien il peux maintenant se vanter d'avoir voler sans ça. Changeons de sujet, ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas donner de nouvelles. Après l'incident de ce matin, oui c'était ce matin, j'ai revu une bonne amie moldue, Nika. Il faut vraiment que je te la présente, elle est adorable. Je lui ai dis que j'étais une sorcière et elle a bien pris ça. J'en suis heureuse. Elle habite même à côté de chez moi. Elle s'est mariée au garçon qu'elle détestait le plus à l'école et elle croit même que ça va finir comme ça entre moi et Malfoy. Je l'ai traitée de folle et elle m'a répondu qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Je crois que sur ce point, elle a raison, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous arriver._

_Ton amie_

_Hermione_

Je roulai le parchemin et l'attacha avec un beau ruban rouge. Je l'accrochai ensuite à la patte de Hedwige, qui parti aussitôt. Je regardai ensuite l'heure, 16h30. J'ai envie d'aller manger à l'extérieur et d'aller voir un film. Tant pis, si je dois emmené Malfoy avec moi mais, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé au restaurant et vu un bon film. Je descendis au salon et m'installai sur l'ordinateur pour aller vérifier les horaires des films. Malfoy pris une chaise et s'installa à côté de moi.

« C'est quoi cette machine, Granger? »

« Ça, c'est un ordinateur. »

« Et tu fais quoi avec ce truc? »

« Présentement je cherche les horaires des films qu'il y a au cinéma. Nous allons y aller après notre souper au restaurant. » Dis-je avec désinvolture.

« Oh! Tu m'invites au restaurant et au cinéma. » Dit-il avec intérêt.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je dis nous parce que je suis obligé d'y aller avec toi, c'est ton travail de me suivre partout, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est mon travail, en effet. Mais on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais apprécier ma compagnie. »

Il passa sa main sur ma cuisse. À ma grande surprise, je n'ai eu aucune réaction. Est-ce que je commencerais à succomber à son charme? Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche Malfoy. Nous allons partir dans une heure, habilles-toi proprement au moins. »

Il hocha la tête et je montai prendre ma douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entrai dans ma chambre et cherchai quelque chose à me mettre. J'optai finalement pour une jupe à volants noire et un haut à carreaux jaune. Avec cet ensemble, j'y agençai une paire de sandales blanches et un collier avec un saphir, pour aller avec le bleu des lignes du haut. Les 15 dernières minutes ont été consacrées pour me maquiller et me coiffer. Je me fis un maquillage léger et laissai mes cheveux détachés. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir et descendis retrouver Malfoy dans le salon.

« Très jolie, Granger. Vraiment très jolie. » Me dit Malfoy.

« Merci, tu n'es pas si pire non plus. » Dis-je en rougissant un brin.

Nous allions quitter l'appartement quand le téléphone sonna. Malfoy fut plus rapide que moi et répondit.

« Bonjour, résidence de mademoiselle Granger. Est-ce que je peux vous aider? …

Oui, bien sûr, un instant je vous prie… »

Il me tendit le combiné.

« Oui allô? AH! Nika. Comment vas-tu? »

« Je vais bien. Je me demandai ce que tu faisais présentement. »

« J'allais au resto et au cinéma, pourquoi? »

« Je le savais, ça va finir comme moi et Dave. »

« Mais t'es malade. »

« En tout cas, je t'aurais prévenue. Je voulais t'inviter à souper chez moi, mais comme tu t'apprêtais à partir… »

« Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas avec nous? J'ai demandé une table pour deux, je n'aurais qu'à appeler et demander une table pour quatre. »

« Bonne idée, attends 30 secondes… … … Oui, c'est parfait nous allons venir. Est-ce qu'il faut être habillé proprement? »

« Oui, on se voit tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, bye. »

Je raccrochai et vis Malfoy faire la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air content qu'ils viennent avec nous. Personnellement, ça m'arrangeait. Aucun journalistes, autant du côté moldu et magique, aurait la joie d'annoncer au monde entier que j'ai supposément un petit ami, qui serait connu de tous les sorciers du monde. J'ai entendu dire que les journalistes à potins du monde magique n'hésitaient pas à se déguiser en moldu pour traquer leur cible.

J'appelai au restaurant et demandai de changer ma réservation. Je demandai à la personne au bout du fil de me réserver une table pour quatre à une heure plus tardive que ma précédente réservation. Elle accepta et me donna une réservation pour 18h30. Je la remerciai et raccrochai le combiné.


	10. Le repas

Voici le dixième chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez en tout temps me donner des suggestions, je dois avouer que je commence à manquez d'idées… Bonne lecture :)

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Nous sommes arrivés au restaurant vers 18h20, Nika et Dave était déjà là. Je me dirigeai vers eux. Je fis un grand sourire à mon amie qui me présenta son mari.

« Hermione, je te présente mon mari, Dave. » Dit Nika.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Dave. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous êtes mariés malgré la haine qui vous animait. »

« Moi de même, Hermione. Je dois avouer que j'adore ce que tu fais. »

« Merci, ça fait plaisir de savoir. Nika, Dave, je vous présente mon garde du corps, Draco Malfoy. » Dis-je en le désignant.

Malfoy s'approcha de Dave et lui serra la main, il fit de même avec Nika. Il regarda son ventre bien rond et dit.

« C'est pour quand? Le bébé, je veux dire. »

« Dans un mois et demi environ. » Répondit Dave en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

« Toute mes félicitations, ce sera une fille ou un garçon? »

« Une fille, ça sera une jolie petite fille. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi jolie que sa mère. » Dit Dave en riant.

« En parlant du bébé, Hermione, nous avons quelque chose à te demander. » Ajouta Nika

« Oui, va-y » Répondis-je.

Le maître d'hôtel interrompit notre conversation et nous mena à notre table. Nous nous sommes assis. Dave et Nika d'un côté et moi et Draco de l'autre. Les deux garçons étaient un en face de l'autre.

« Donc, pour revenir à ma question… »

« Mesdames, messieurs, voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire? » Interrompit le serveur.

« Votre meilleure bouteille de vin, s'il vous plaît. Non, attendez. Nika est-ce que tu voudrais quelque chose d'autre? » Dit Draco

« Je prendrais bien un énorme verre d'eau. »

« Donc, une bouteille de vin et un verre d'eau? » Demanda le serveur

« Exactement. Merci beaucoup. » Remercia Dave

« Pour finir ce que j'avais commencé, dit Nika, Nous avons une question importante à te poser Hermione. »

« Mais vas-y, je t'écoute attentivement. »

« Dave et moi, comme nous n'avons pas de sœurs, voudrions que tu sois la marraine de Sofia. »

Je fis un large sourire. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'ils pensent à moi.

« Mais bien sûr. Je ne refuserai pas une offre pareille. Ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous aviez pensé à moi, c'est tout un honneur. »

Je me levai et allai serrer Nika et Dave. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas, j'allais être marraine. J'ai hâte d'amener la petite faire les boutiques, mais ça va être seulement dans quelques années. Le serveur nous apporta le vin et le verre d'eau de Nika, ainsi que les menus. Je choisi du canard farci à la poire et à la menthe. Nika pris une salade de thon et à l'estragon, Dave pris du saumon du Pacifique à l'aneth et Draco commanda des spaghettis à la sauce carbonara.

« Nous avons quelque chose d'autre à demander. » Dit Dave.

« Nous n'avons pas de frères non plus et nous aimerions que Draco soit le parrain. »Ajouta Nika.

Draco avait un air d'étonnement.

« Pourquoi moi? Je ne veux pas dire que je n'accepte pas votre offre. C'est que vous ne me connaissez pas. »

« C'est vrai que nous ne connaissons pas assez, mais nous allons apprendre à te connaître puisque tu restes avec Hermione. Tu as l'air assez gentil et nous pensons que tu t'occuperas bien de Sofia. Nous avons aussi, la forte impression que vous deux ça va être plus qu'une relation professionnelle. C'est pour ça que nous te le demandons. » Expliqua Nika.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis plutôt étonné. Mais pourquoi pas, ça doit être une belle expérience à vivre. »

J'étais tout aussi étonnée qu'il accepte la proposition du couple. J'ai de la misère à imaginer Malfoy entrain de prendre soin d'un bébé. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

« Vous ne savez pas comment vous nous faites plaisir en acceptant ces rôles. » Dit Nika en versant une larme.

« Mais voyons, pourquoi tu pleures, il n'y a pas de raison? » Demandai-je

« Je ne pleure pas. »

Toujours aussi fière, elle n'a jamais acceptée que quelqu'un la voit pleurer, même si c'est moi. Le serveur arriva avec notre repas. Il déposa nos assiettes, nous souhaita bon appétit et repartit.

« Qui avait commandé des spaghettis carbonara? » Demanda Dave

« C'est moi, et qui avait demandé le canard? » Dis Draco.

« C'est à moi. La salade est à toi Nika? » Dis-je

« Oui, et le saumon est à Dave. »

Nous avons partis à rire et avons échanger les assiettes.

« Apparemment, le serveur n'a pas vraiment une bonne mémoire. » Dit Dave.

« Je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, ça va nous faire une anecdote à raconter. » Dit Draco.

Tout en mangeant, Dave et Draco parlaient de sport. Ce qui m'étonna parce que je ne savais pas que Malfoy connaissait les sports moldus. Il va falloir que je lui en parle ce soir. Nous avons aussi parlé de nos souvenirs d'enfance. Nous avons raconté à Malfoy comment Nika et moi détestions Dave parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de narguer Nika. Malfoy fit le parallèle entre la relation que nous avions à Poudlard. Dave me demanda pourquoi j'avais quitté l'école à onze ans. Je sentis un malaise. Nika s'avait pourquoi et elle l'acceptait. Pour ce qui était de Dave, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. De plus, je ne peux pas lui dire ici puisque le restaurant est rempli de moldus. Même Malfoy me regarda l'air de dire, ne dis rien. Je fini par lui mentir que mes parents étaient fatigués de mon attitude de rebelle et qu'il m'avait envoyé dans un pensionnat.

« Toi, Hermione Granger, tu as déjà été une rebelle et à l'école en plus? C'est étrange. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça te toi. » S'étonna Malfoy.

« Eh oui! Elle est une rebelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si surpris? » Demanda Dave

« Parce que j'ai été au même pensionnat qu'elle. Hermione était plutôt du genre chouchou du prof et à toujours répondre aux questions. C'est ce qu'y m'énerve chez elle, elle a toujours raison. »

« Mon dieu! Draco Malfoy avoue que j'ai toujours raison. Dommage que Harry et Ron ne soient pas là pour te l'entendre dire. » Dis-je avec surprise.

Nika se leva.

« Je vais aller aux toilettes. Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plaît? »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. »

Je me rendis avec elle et elle me demanda de détacher le bouton de son pantalon qui était situé à l'arrière. Elle me remercia et entra dans la cabine.

« Alors, Hermione, c'est pour quand? »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Mais les fiançailles voyons. Tu ne vois pas comment Draco te regardes? Si vous étiez seuls, il n'hésiterait pas à te sauter dessus. »

« Il n'y aura pas de fiançailles et tu le sais, je te l'ai dis cet après-midi. Ça n'arrivera tout simplement jamais, on se déteste. »

« Est-ce que j'ai à te rappeler ce qui est arrivé avec moi et Dave? Si je t'écoute bien me parler, vous vous détester autant que moi je détestais Dave. » Dit Nika en sortant de la cabine.

Je l'aida à attacher son bouton et retourna à la table. En chemin, je réfléchi à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Est-ce que je vais vraiment finir par me marier avec Malfoy? Non, je ne suis pas aussi désespérer. Quoique je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment attirant. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense là, je suis vraiment rendue bas pour penser ça.

« Granger… Granger…. »

« Quoi? » Dis-je en sursautant.

« Tu vas t'asseoir ou il faut que je le fasse moi-même? » Dit Malfoy

« Désolée, dis-je en m'assoyant, j'étais entrain de réfléchir. »

« Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de réfléchir, honnêtement tu me décourages Granger. »

« Ferme-la Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de ton opinion. »

Dave et Nika se regardèrent en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à sourire comme ça? » Dit Malfoy

« Vous nous faites penser à nous lorsque nous nous sommes revus après le collège. Nous étions venus avec un ami respectif et sa copine et nous nous sommes engueulés une partie de la soirée. » Dit Nika.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite? » Demandai-je un brin nerveuse.

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir? » Répondit Dave.

« Non, ça va être correct. Je crois que nous avons compris, n'est-ce pas Granger? »

« Oui, ça va être correct. Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? »

« Ça va faire un an dans 3 mois. » Dit Nika avec le sourire.

Le serveur revint, nous demanda si nous avions apprécié le repas et si nous voulions autre chose. Nika lui répondit que non, qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle aimerait retourner chez elle. Je demandai donc au serveur l'addition.

« Comment on s'arrange pour la facture? » Demanda Nika

« Je vais payer, dis-je, après tout c'était mon idée. »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup Hermione. » Dit Dave

« Ça me fait plaisir. »

Le serveur apporta la facture, que je payai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stationnement du restaurant.

« J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Hermione, même chose pour toi Draco. » Dit Dave en nous serrant la main.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. On s'appelle Nika. » Dis-je en la serrant.

Le couple embarqua dans leur voiture et Draco et moi embarquèrent dans la mienne.


	11. Autres surprises

Chapitre 11! YÉ, Je suis rendue dans les deux chiffres! Ça tellement aucun rapport, mais je devais le souligner. Merci pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que vous apprécier mon histoire, quand moi je la trouve poche quelques fois. Lol. Merci à Zeeve Lelula, Faby.Fan, Ari, Sika.Sika, Hermione Malefoy, Sam Malefoy, Agrippine 57, et aux autres que je nommerai pas puisque la liste serai trop longue. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours m'envoyé des suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire parce que je commence à réellement manquer d'idées.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

J'étais donc dans ma voiture, après le repas, avec Malfoy qui avait l'air malade. C'est vrai, il n'a jamais monté dans une voiture, c'est une invention moldue… Mais une question me traverse l'esprit, comment a-t-il fait pour réussi à parler de sport moldus pendant une heure avec Dave? Il faut que je lui pose, ça va me dévorer par l'intérieur si je ne le fais pas.

« Malfoy, je peux savoir comment tu as fais pour parler sport moldu avec Dave? »

Il sourit et se tourna vers moi.

« C'est simple. On n'a pas parlé de sports moldus. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Vous avez parler de quoi alors? »

« De Quidditch. »

« Pardon? » Dis-je en freinant brusquement à un feu rouge.

Il sourit de nouveau. Je déteste ce sourire.

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Dave est un sorcier en fait. Il est allé à BeauxBâtons, parce que ses parents y sont allés. Sinon on aurait pu le voir.»

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment l'as-tu su? »

« Bien, il m'a observé et il m'a demandé si je venais du coin. Je lui ai répondu que non. Il a ajouté qu'il savait ce que j'étais en me voyant m'impatienter pendant l'attente du repas. Il faut avouer que les restaurants sorciers sont plus rapides. Il a dit qu'il me comprenait parce qu'il l'a vécu avant moi. Je lui ai demandé où il était allé à l'école et c'est là qu'il me l'a dit. »

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça. »

« Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il savait aussi que tu en étais une, parce que la directrice maudissait Dumbledore parce qu'il t'avait comme élève, parce que tu es si douée. Quand c'est rendu que même Rogue le dit… »

« Rogue a dit que j'étais douée? »

« Oui, mais ne le répète à personne. Il me tuerait s'il savait que je te l'ai dit. »

« Je ne dirai rien. Mais est-ce que Nika le sait? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« AH! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas eu une réaction quelconque lorsque je lui ai dis. Ça veut dire que notre filleule sera une sorcière. »

« Mais c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Notre conversation se termina là. En même temps, je me stationnai dans le stationnement de l'immeuble. Vraiment, le monde est petit. Je m'avais installé dans le monde moldu pour m'éloigner en quelque sorte de la magie, même si j'ai des éléments magiques dans mon appartement et que je travail dans le monde magique quelques fois. Maintenant, je vis avec un sorcier qui est mignon… mais qu'est-ce que je pense là. Malfoy n'est pas mignon. _Sexy tu veux dire. _Non mais tu vas la fermer, conscience. Le mari de ma meilleure amie est un sorcier et ma future filleule va sûrement être une sorcière. Ma tentative de m'éloigner est un échec flagrant. Je crois que je commence à m'habituer à la vie avec Malfoy, malgré moi. Si je m'attendais à ça. Si quelqu'un un jour m'aurais dit : « Hermione, chérie, un jour tu vas habiter avec Malfoy et tu vas aimer ça. », je l'aurais personnellement envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique et je m'assurerai qu'elle ne sorte jamais. C'était il y a à peine 1 mois. Je parie que dans environ une semaine, on va commencer à s'appeler par nos prénoms. Ha! Ma vie qui était autrefois si prévisible, est maintenant rendue pleine de rebondissements. Pourquoi il a fallu que Roger me recrute? Tout cela ne serai pas arriver. Non pas que cette vie me déplaise, mais j'aurais aimé voir ce qui me saurais arriver si j'avais décidé de devenir un auror comme Harry et Ron. Tout à coup je sentis une paire de bras me prendre. Je revins sur terre et me rendis compte que les bras appartenais à Malfoy et s'il n'était pas là, j'aurais tombé dans le vide, jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol. Une chance que je l'ai celui-là. Je me retournai.

« Merci Malfoy. » Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

« C'est mon travail, non. » Dit-il sans me lâcher

J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux, un peu plus et je me noie. Nos visages se rapprochèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent, provoquant un petit choc électrique. Ça y est le courant est passé entre nous. (A/N : AH! Jeu de mots poche lol)

« Tu sais, Hermione… » Chuchota-t-il

Ah! Qu'est ce que je vous disais. Ok, c'est plus tôt que prévu mais bon.

« Oui… »

« Je… J'ai l'impression que Dave et Nika ont raison. Notre relation est plus que professionnelle. »

« Je crois aussi… » Dis-je tout bas, mes lèvres pratiquement sur les siennes

Ça y est, on s'est encore embrassé, mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi l'investigatrice du baiser. J'entendis des bruits de flash d'appareils photos derrière nous, mais je m'en foutais. Il peuvent bien écrire ce qu'ils veulent. Je vais m'en contre ficher, parce que je suis en amour. J'ai décidé de ne plus le nier à moi-même, je suis en amour avec Draco Malfoy. J'ai eu tous les signes inimaginables pour me le faire savoir. D'abord, ma réaction la première fois qu'il m'a embrassé. J'avais aimé ça, mais je l'avais repoussé. C'était de la négation. Je ne voulais pas m'imaginer en amour avec lui. Ensuite, je l'ai enlacé et il a passé sa main sur ma cuisse et je n'ai absolument rien dis. La Hermione de Poudlard aurait réagit fortement à ces comportements. Mais je ne suis plus cette Hermione, j'ai changé. La preuve, je suis mannequin.

Il me serra contre lui et je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils étaient aussi doux. Après 10 minutes, je rompis le baiser pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est en amour que l'on n'a plus besoin de respirer. Je lui pris la main et allai vers l'ascenseur pour retourner à l'appartement.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Voilà, le onzième chapitre est terminé. Je suis d'accord avec quelques uns d'entre vous qui vous dites : « Il est trop court. » Mais que voulez vous, je l'arrête là. En passant j'aimerais que quelqu'un me renseigne sur l'orthographe de BeauxBâtons, je ne suis pas sure si ça s'écris en 1 ou 2 mots, s'il y a des corrections à apporter je le ferai. Merci beaucoup.


	12. Pris en flagrant délit

Nous sommes maintenant rendus au chapitre 12… En gros c'est ça. Merci pour les reviews. Bonne lecture!

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Je me suis réveillée ce matin au son des oiseaux qui gazouillaient à ma fenêtre. Malheureusement, la température ne venait pas avec. Orages et pluie était ce qui m'attendait au détour. Je me tournai sur le côté et vis qu'il y avait eu un corps à côté du mien pendant la nuit. J'essayai de me remémorer les événements de ma soirée d'hier. Premièrement, je suis allée au restaurant avec Nika et Dave. Ensuite, ils ont demandé à moi et Malfoy d'être la marraine et le parrain de la petite Sofia. Après le repas, j'apprends que Dave est un sorcier. Ah! Oui, je me rappelle maintenant, j'ai embrassé Malfoy. Comment ai-je pu oublié ça? Mais après le baiser, qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé? Je ne me rappelle plus. Si je lui demande, il va rire de moi. De toute façon, il faut que j'écrive à Ginny pour lui dire. Ça va avoir l'air bizarre. Pas plus tard qu'hier, je lui disais que je ne ressentais rien pour Malfoy et que tout d'un coup je suis sa petite amie. Est-ce que je le suis vraiment, ou est-ce que c'est juste de passage? Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions? Je ne devrais pas pourtant. Je soupirai et tassai mes couvertures sur le côté pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Je venais de me lever, quand Malfoy entra dans ma chambre avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

« Bonjour! Tu as bien dormi? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Tu crois? Explique-moi. »

« Je ne veux paraître ingrate, mais je ne me rappelle plus ce qui s'est passé après que l'on se soit embrassé dans le stationnement. »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Malfoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien pensé.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne te rappelle plus de rien? »

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Eh bien, nous sommes monté dans l'appartement et nous nous sommes embrassé comme si la fin du monde arrivait… »

« Ensuite… » Dis-je en connaissant la suite.

« Mais c'est simple, nous avons baiser comme des lapins une partie de la nuit. »

Je vis sur son visage qu'il mentait, mais je fis une moue apeurée ou surprise pour lui donner un peu de satisfaction. Il ne faut quand même pas affecter son ego. Il éclata de rire et se roula sur le lit. Il avait de la misère à respirer tellement il riait, que j'ai décider de l'achever. Je lui sautai dessus de façon qu'il soit sur le dos et le chatouillai. Il n'en était plus capable, il riait tellement. Mais, je ne savais pas qu'il avait de la force en réserve. Il me pris par les hanches et inversa nos positions. J'étais à présent sous lui.

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je te vois rire comme ça. »

« Je… haha ha … sais… haha ha… C'est rare… haha ha… que je ris. »

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, nous nous sommes regardé dans les yeux et nous nous sommes embrassé. Je fus tellement imprégné par le baiser que je n'entendis pas le pop qui retentit dans mon entrée, les pas courir dans les escaliers et entrer dans ma chambre. Tout ce que j'entendis ce fut un cri, qui était soit d'horreur, soit de surprise. Malfoy se leva et je pu apercevoir Ginny dans le cadre de porte, les yeux grands ouverts. Malfoy m'embrassa sur le front et sortit de ma chambre. Ginny entra, ferma la porte et installa une formule d'insonorisation.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Hier tu me disais que tu ne le supportais pas en peinture et maintenant, j'arrive et il est à moitié nu, sur toi et vous vous embrassiez. Je ne comprends pas. » Me cria-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'avais l'intention de t'écrire pour te le dire. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. C'est arrivé hier soir. » Dis-je tout bas.

Elle me regarda et vu que j'étais vraiment désolée de ne pas lui avoir dis. J'y pense, elle n'avait pas à arriver comme ça ce matin.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais décider pour toi. C'est juste que je ne m'avais pas imaginé que tu finirais avec lui. Et surtout dans cette position en arrivant ce matin. »

« Parlant de ça, que fais-tu ici à cette heure? »

« Je voulais t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle! Harry vient de me demander en mariage! »

Je me mis à crier comme une folle.

« MON DIEU! Félicitation Ginny. C'est pour quand? » Demandai-je en souriant

« Bien, ça va être un mariage double avec Ron et Lavande, ils sont d'accord. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Vous pourrez même, toi et Lavande, allées acheter vos robes ensemble pour qu'elles se ressemble. »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je lui proposerai l'idée ce midi, nous allons nous rencontrer pour le mariage. Je venais aussi te chercher parce que Lavande voudrait que tu viennes dîner avec nous, elle aurait quelque chose à te demander. »

« Ah! Pas de problème. Laisse-moi me préparer et je vais te rejoindre dans le salon. »

« Je t'attends. »

Elle sortit et j'allai prendre une douche. En sortant, je me dirigeai vers ma penderie et choisis un pantalon noir et un chandail jaune, aux manches orange et avec un motif d'une plage en orange. J'assortis le tout avec une ceinture de tissu du même orange que le chandail. Je séchai mes cheveux magiquement et me maquillai légèrement. Pendant que je me maquillais, Malfoy entra dans la pièce et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Où tu vas comme ça? »

« Je vais dîner avec Ron, Lavande, Harry et Ginny. Lavande veut me demander quelque chose. »

« D'accord, je vais finir de me préparer. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que tu venais avec moi. »

« Il faut que je vienne, tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

« Je sais, mais ils ne seront pas très content de te voir là. »

« Il va falloir qu'ils s'habituent. Il va falloir que tu leur annonces aussi pour nous deux. Il y a déjà la petite Weasley qui le sait. Une partie de la job est faite.»

J'acquiesçai et alla rejoindre Ginny au salon.

« Ça ne sera pas long, Malfoy se prépare. »

« Ah! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il devait te suivre partout. Mais comment tu vas faire pour l'annoncer à Harry et Ron, ils doivent le savoir un jour où l'autre. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas pendant le dîner, nous sommes tous réunis et je ferais semblant d'être surprise.»

Je soupirai.

« Non, surtout pas. Vous allez planifiez le mariage, je ne veux pas leur annoncer là, ils vont mourir d'une crise de cœur. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas avec ça, ils ne devraient pas trop réagir. Ils sont conscients que c'est lui qui les a menés à son père et ils lui en ai reconnaissant. »

« Peut-être, mais ils ont paniqués quand je leur ai annoncé qu'il est mon garde du corps. »

« C'est normal, ils savent comment vous pouvez… non, pouviez vous détester. Maintenant, ils vont seulement être heureux pour toi. »

« Je l'espère Ginny, je l'espère. »

Ginny me tapotais le dos quand Malfoy, non, Draco, je dois commencer à l'appeler par son prénom. Maudite vieille habitude. En tout cas, elle me tapotait le dos quand il arriva dans le salon.

« Je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller. »

Et nous avons transplané jusqu'à Pré au Lard.


	13. dévoilations

Voilà le 13e chapitre. L'histoire va s'achever bientôt. Eh oui! La fin va arriver, et elle devait bien arriver un jour où l'autre. Il me reste assez d'idées pour faire au minimum 3 chapitres, dont celui-ci. L'histoire va se terminer avec un minimum de 15 chapitres. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas long pour une histoire, mais pour moi c'est très long, c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire aussi longue. En tout cas, bonne lecture et pour répondre à la question, ce qui est arrivé après le fameux baiser, va être révéler dans ce chapitre. Tout était prévu pour garder le suspense… lol.

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Nous avons transplané jusqu'à un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Ginny partit le bal en marchant devant Draco et moi. Je me pencha vers Draco et lui chuchota :

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait après que l'on se soit embrassé? »

« Pas grand-chose en fait, on est allé dans ta chambre et on s'est étendu sur ton lit. Puis, nous nous somme endormis. »

« Ok, je suis plus rassurée maintenant. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux plus de moi? » Me dit-il avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je veux dire que je ne suis pas encore prête à aller plus loin, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Je viens juste de réaliser qu'après avoir passé 8 ans à te détester comme la peste, je suis ta petite amie. »

Il hocha la tête et me pris par la taille. Tout à coup, Ginny s'arrêta sec, ce qui causa à Draco de rentrer dedans et tomber.

« Weasley, avertis la prochaine fois. » Dit-il en se relevant.

« Désolée. Mais regarder ce qu'il est écrit en première page du journal. »

_L'héritier des Malfoy et sa nouvelle fiancée, pris en flagrant délit. _

Je me suis mis à sourire. Je ne pense pas que Draco soit le genre de demander sa petite amie en mariage. Surtout que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une stable pendant nos années à Poudlard. Pour sa part, Draco ne dit rien, il restait là abasourdi, sans rien dire comme si quelqu'un venait de révéler un secret de la plus haute importance. Je hochai la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave Ginny. Personnellement, je me fiche pas mal de ce que les journalistes peuvent écrire sur moi. »

Sur ces mots, nous continuons notre chemin. À la vue du restaurant, Draco me lâcha et s'est un peu éloigner. Je comprends sa réaction. Il ne doit pas vouloir que je me fasse harceler par Harry et Ron. Lorsque nous sommes entré dans le restaurant, j'ai vu Lavande regarder Draco comme lors de nos années à Poudlard. J'ai senti une vague de jalousie commencer à frapper le rivage de mes limites. Quand Ron l'a ramené sur terre, l'ouragan était parti. J'enlaçai chacune des personnes présentes en les félicitant pour les futurs mariages. Les garçons ont figés lorsqu'ils ont vu Draco mais se sont calmé un peu. Nous nous sommes assis et avons commandé un café et une pâtisserie.

« Je vais commencé, dit Lavande, Nous t'avons fait venir Hermione parce que nous avons quelque chose à te demander et que c'est très important pour nous. »

« Pour les mariages, continua Ron, nous voudrions que tu sois la demoiselle d'honneur pour Lavande et Ginny. »

« Mais bien sûr. Je ne vais quand même pas refuser une telle demande pour mes deux meilleures amies, voyons. » Dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Les deux filles se levèrent et me donnèrent un énorme câlin.

« Qui sera le témoin? »

« Ben, puisque je ne peux pas être celui de Ron et qu'il ne peux pas être le mien… » Dit Harry.

« Nous avaient pensé que Malfoy pourrait l'être, s'il veux bien entendu. » Fini Ginny.

Draco resta silencieux, puis acquiesça.

Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres. Je regardai Draco dans les yeux. Il avait l'air de lire dans mes pensées. Il me fit un léger sourire. Puis je décidai de me lancer à l'eau. Si c'est pour m'éclabousser, tant pis.

« J'ai, plutôt Draco et moi, avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. »

Lavande sautilla sur sa chaise, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les clients du restaurant sur nous.

« Mon dieu! Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes fiancé. »

« Non, nous ne sommes pas fiancé, dit Draco. Hermione est… »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir. Harry et Ron avaient le menton qui trempait dans leur café qui venait fraîchement d'arriver et Lavande criait de plus en plus. Une fois qu'elle eu arrêté de crier comme une folle et que les mâchoire de mes deux meilleurs amis étaient réparer, nous commencèrent à discuter des détails du mariage. Nous avons décidé après 30 minutes de chicane, que les mariées allaient porter la même robe, exception que l'une sera blanche et l'autre d'un ton de crème. Les garçons vont porter le même tuxedo. Pour ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur, nous n'avons pas décidé encore. Les fleurs seront des roses rouges, roses et blanches. Nous avons décidé d'une date, le 14 juillet de l'année suivante. Nous avons aussi décider du gâteau, deux de 3 étages. Nous avons précisé dès le départ que l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley ne seraient pas invités. De toute façon, ça m'aurait étonné qu'ils auraient accepté l'invitation. Après 3 heures de vives discutions sur tous les sujets possibles, nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté. Mais j'ai tout de même entendu une conversation entre Draco, Harry et Ron. En voici un résumé.

« Si tu lui fait mal de quelque façon que ce soit, tu es un homme mort Malfoy! » Ça c'est Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley. Je ne lui ferais absolument rien pour la blessée que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Je tiens trop à elle pour ça. » Ohhhhh! Il est tellement gentil, vous ne trouvez pas.

« C'est pour quand la grande demande Draco? Je peux t'appeler Draco? »

« Oui, tu peux m'appeler ainsi, c'est mon prénom après tout. Pour la demande, vous verrez bien quand le temps sera venu. Et croyez moi, vous allez le savoir. »

J'ai été enlevée de la discussion par Lavande et Ginny qui me demandait mes disponibilités pour aller magasiner pour les robes. Je leur ai répondu que j'allais vérifier avec Roger et que j'allais leur envoyer des hiboux pour leur faire savoir. Draco me pris ensuite par la taille et nous sommes retourné chez moi.


	14. Préparatifs

Chapitre 14! Je réfléchis encore à savoir si celui-là sera l'avant-dernier ou non. Je vais commencer par l'écrire d'abord et je verrais par la suite. Je suis désolée de publier ce chapitre aussi tard, mon ordinateur a planté et je viens juste de le recevoir. En tout cas, bonne lecture. :)

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Ce matin, je me fis réveillé par mon réveil. Une chanson de Green Day y jouait, Wake Me Up When September Ends. Je trouve cette chanson tellement émouvant que j'ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois que je l'entends. Draco me trouve un peu moumoune, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours été un peu hypersensible. Donc, je soulevai le bras de Draco qui m'entourait et me levai pour aller prendre une douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans ma chambre et me dirigeai vers ma penderie. J'y choisi une minijupe kaki et un haut de couleur beige foncé. Je me brossai les cheveux et me maquillai légèrement. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine pour y retrouver Draco qui déjeunait. Je m'avançai vers lui et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.

« Bonjour! Tu as bien dormi? » Lui demandai-je.

« Une partie de la nuit j'ai bien dormi. Pour ce qui est de la deuxième, j'ai trouvé le matelas un peu dur. J'ai constaté, lorsque je me suis réveillé vers une heure du matin, que je me trouvais sur le plancher et que tu prenais toute la place. Je t'ai donc poussé un peu et j'ai pu finalement me rendormir. »

Je souris un peu malicieusement. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur. Je sortis un œuf et du fromage et me fis une petite omelette, que je mangeai rapidement. Lorsque j'eus fini, Draco me pris dans ses bras et me transporta jusqu'au canapé du salon pour notre séance quotidienne de bécotage. Après une heure intensive, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le bureau pour demander à Roger les contrats à venir. Draco grogna lorsque je me levai, mais je l'ignorai. Je pris une feuille de parchemin et ma plume préférée et écris.

_Cher Roger, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, ça va. Je voulais de demander si j'ai un contrat pour les prochains mois. Je dois aider des amis pour leurs mariages. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Harry et Ron? Bon, bien je dois aider les futures mariées avec leurs robes et la mienne puisque je suis demoiselle d'honneur. Je vais être aussi marraine, mais c'est une autre histoire. J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles le plus vite possible s'il te plaît. Merci beaucoup._

_Hermione. _

Je roulai le parchemin et l'attachai à la patte de ma chouette Nominoë. Drôle de nom, je sais, mais c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Je voulais sortir de l'ordinaire. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la bibliothèque et réfléchis sur le livre que je vais choisir. Après 15 minutes, je n'avais toujours pas choisi. Heureusement, Nominoë arriva et se posa sur mon bureau. Déjà la réponse, il a été rapide. Habituellement, j'attends au moins une heure avant de la recevoir. Je donnai une gâterie à la chouette grise et lis la réponse tant attendue.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis content de savoir que tu vas bien. Je vais bien aussi. Pour répondre à ta question, tu n'as pas de contrats à venir pour les prochains mois. Si un se présente, je te le ferai savoir à la seconde où je le saurai. Ne t'inquiète pas et profite de tous ces moments réjouissants de la vie._

_Roger. _

Je souris et pris deux autres feuilles de parchemin et écrivis à Ginny et Lavande que je peux me libérer quand elles seraient prêtes pour l'achat des robes, des fleurs et autres flafla. Trente minutes plus tard, elles transplanaient devant moi, me faisant crier comme si j'étais témoin d'un meurtre horrible. Draco couru jusqu'à moi et aperçus les futures mariées. Il soupira de soulagement et redescendit.

« Ne faites plus jamais ça. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. La prochaine fois, je crois que je suis bonne pour la crise de cœur. »

Lavande et Ginny rirent en m'enlaçant.

« Tu es prêtes, alors? » Me demanda Lavande

« Vous voulez magasiner ça, maintenant? » Dis-je avec surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que l'on fait ici, si ce n'est pas ça? » Répliqua Ginny.

« J'en ai aucune espèce d'idée. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, nous avons toute la journée. Je veux magasiner ma robe dans le monde moldu. Elles sont tellement plus belles que dans le monde sorcier. » Coupa Lavande.

J'approuvai silencieusement tandis qu'elles me traînèrent dans le salon pour avertir Draco que nous partions.

« Je viens avec vous! » Dit-il en prenant sa veste.

« PAS QUESTION! » S'exclamèrent Lavande et Ginny.

« Nous ne voulons pas qu'il voit nos robes, il va aller tout dire à Harry et Ron. »

« Désolé les filles, c'est son travail. De plus, je suis aussi connue dans le monde moldu, on ne sait jamais quelle sorte de fou furieux va surgir des sombres ruelles du Londres moldu. » Dis-je doucement.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à tout aller répéter au premier idiot qui passe. Je suis plus mature que ça. Je connais la tradition du marié qui ne doit pas voir la robe avant la cérémonie, je ne suis pas con. »

Elles finir par accepter à contre cœur. Nous descendîmes au sous-sol pour aller à ma voiture.

Après 30 minutes de route, nous atteignîmes le centre-ville de Londres. Les filles étaient émerveillées de voir tout ces gratte-ciel. Je les conduis à la plus belle boutique de robes de mariée de tout l'Angleterre. Tout était d'un blanc éclatant. Dans l'entrée, il y avait une multitude de fauteuils blancs. Il y avait aussi la caisse enregistreuse. Sur la gauche, quelques modèles étaient sur des mannequins face aux immenses fenêtres donnant sur la rue. À la droite de la caisse, il y avait un énorme rideau toujours d'un blanc, si éclatant que la rétine devait fondre lors de journée extrêmement ensoleillée. La vendeuse me reconnut et s'approcha de moi avec les yeux ronds.

« Mademoiselle Granger. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans mon magasin pour votre robe de mariée. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Mais, ce n'est pas votre fiancé? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant Draco.

« Je ne suis que son petit ami. » Répondit le principal intéressé.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Les robes sont pour mes amies. Ce sont elles les futures mariées. Je ne suis que la demoiselle d'honneur. » Ajouta-je

« Par ici je vous prie, mesdemoiselles. Félicitations pour vos mariages, dit la vendeuse. Désolé, mais les hommes ne sont pas admit dans cette section du magasin. »

« C'est aussi mon garde du corps, il doit me suivre partout. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Un o apparut sur les lèvres de la vendeuse et elle le fit passer de l'autre côté du rideau. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc près du rideau, puisque la vendeuse, Lina, a refusé catégoriquement qu'il aille plus loin.

« On va commencer par toi, ma chère Hermione. » Dit joyeusement Lavande.

« Par moi? Le plus important ce n'est pas ma robe, c'est les vôtres. Il faut savoir à quoi va ressembler les vôtres pour que la mienne s'agence. »

« Quelle importance. Nous avons décidé que ça serait ainsi. » Dit Ginny

J'haussai les épaules et me laissai traîner par mes deux amies sur le bord de l'hystérie à la vue de ces fabuleuses robes de mariée.

« Allez, choisi celles qui te plaisent. Nous allons te donner notre avis. » Dit Lavande

Je soupirai et m'avançai vers la section des demoiselles d'honneur. Je commençai par choisir trois robes. La première était d'un superbe ton de turquoise très pâle. Les bretelles étaient fines et garnies de petites perles de couleur crème. Il y avait aussi des minuscules fleurs de nénuphars brodées sur le devant de la robe. Je l'enfilai et sorti montrer le résultat à mes copines. Elles me regardèrent de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, Lavande fini par dire quelque chose.

« Elle est très jolie, je dois l'avouer. Mais, ça ne te va pas. »

« Si vous le dîtes. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'entrai de nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage. J'enfilai la deuxième robe. C'était une robe bustier d'un vieux rose très pâle. Elle était très simple. Je ressorti et me fis dévisager par Ginny.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? » Demandai-je

« Rien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas le rose. » Me répondit-elle.

Je retourna dans la cabine et enfila la dernière robe. Je dis dernière, mais je suis sûre qu'elles ne l'aimeront pas non plus. La robe m'arrivait environ aux genoux. Elle était aussi d'un beau bleu gris. Les bretelles étaient larges et tombaient sur les bras. Personnellement, je la trouvais très jolie, tout en n'étant pas trop extravagant. Je sortis et n'entendis rien. J'avais l'impression qu'elles avaient donné leurs langues au chat.

« Alors, vous ne dîtes rien? » Dis-je prudemment.

« Non, il n'a rien à redire. Elle est parfaite. Elle te va super bien. » Dit Lavande dans un souffle.

« Parfaite… » Dit tout bas Ginny.

« Donc, ce sera celle-ci? »

Elles hochèrent la tête tranquillement. On dirait qu'elles se sont transformées en zombies. Je ris intérieurement et retourna dans la cabine pour mettre mes vêtements normaux. Je ressortis la robe en main et j'averti la vendeuse que je la prenais. Elle me fit un signe de tête et je lui donnai la robe pour qu'elle puisse la mettre de côté. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me retournai vers Ginny et Lavande en me frottant les mains, comme si je venais d'accomplir le crime parfait.

« Maintenant, mesdemoiselles, c'est votre tour. Vous devez choisir vos robes. »

Elles essayèrent des dizaines et des dizaines de modèles avant de trouver la robe parfaite, qui allait bien aux deux puisqu'elles porteraient le même modèle. En nous dirigeant vers le rideau pour aller payer nos robes, nous vîmes Draco en train de somnoler dans le fauteuil. Je fus prise d'un léger fou rire.

« C'est ça magasiner avec des futures mariées. » Dis-je.

Lavande et Ginny partirent à rire, ce qui réveilla Draco.

« Hein! Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? »

Je m'approchai et l'embrassai sur le nez.

« Tu n'as rien manqué mon chéri. Tu n'as absolument rien manqué. »

Une fois les robes payées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fleuriste. Ginny et Lavande se chicanaient sur la sorte de fleurs. L'une disait des tulipes, l'autre voulait des marguerites.

Elles finirent par choisir des roses, après 30 minutes. Malheureusement, le fleuriste eu l'audace de demander quelle couleur elles les voulaient. C'était reparti.

« Rouge! »Disait Lavande

« Blanche! » Scandait Ginny.

« Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas les deux? Chacune de vous sera satisfaite. » Dis-je avec impatience.

Elles hochèrent la tête et s'enlacèrent. Lavande commanda les fleurs et nous purent aller chez le traiteur pour la réception. Cette fois-ci, aucun problème, elles voulaient toute les deux que ce soit la même nourriture que l'on servait à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes donc diriger vers Poudlard et alla dire bonjour au professeur Dumbledore. Les futures mariées l'invitèrent, lui et le professeur McGonagall (A/N : Orthographe?), au mariage. L'invitation fut acceptée avec un très grand plaisir. Le professeur accepta aussi que les elfes de maison préparent le repas du banquet. Nous le remercièrent chaleureusement et partirent.

« Mademoiselle Granger, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. »

« Oui professeur? »

Je m'assis pendant que les autres m'attendaient à l'extérieur.

« J'ai remarqué que monsieur Malfoy était avec vous. »

« Oui, euh… Il travaille pour moi. »

« Vraiment? Je suis agréablement surpris. »

« Il est mon garde du corps en fait. »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'est que cela? »

« Oui. » Dis-je un peu gênée.

« Si vous le dîtes. Vous pouvez partir. »

« Merci professeur. »

Je sortis du bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai menti. Il sait que Draco et moi c'est plus qu'une relation professionnelle. Dumbledore sait absolument tout. Draco me vit sortir avec un drôle d'air. Il me prit par la taille et me serra un peu.

« Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Non, ça va. Je réfléchissais un peu c'est tout. »

Il haussa les épaules.


	15. Oui, je le veux!

Voilà le dernier chapitre. Hé oui! Déjà le dernier. Vous allez me dire « Ton histoire est ben courte. » Moi je vais vous répondre « C'est comme ça. » Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, j'ai déjà une autre idée en tête et vous allez entendre parler de moi dans quelques semaines ou mois. L'école recommence bientôt, hein. Je ne vais pas dévoiler cette idée, au cas où je déciderai à la dernière seconde de changer de sujet. Donc, bonne lecture du dernier chapitre de cette saga: )

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Quelques mois plus tard!

Tout le monde courait autour de moi. Moi-même je stresse comme ce n'est pas possible. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant stressé de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas été nerveuse comme ça, même pas pour les examens finaux de la septième année. Je mettais la touche finale à ma tenue, mon maquillage et ma coiffure. Aujourd'hui, le 14 juillet, c'est le grand jour pour Lavande et Ginny. Il me semble que le temps a passé trop vite. Il y a un mois, Draco et moi avons assisté en tant que parrain et marraine au baptême de Sofia, la fille de mon amie Nika et de son mari Dave. La petite est tellement adorable. Des beaux grands yeux bleus, comme sa mère. Un tout petit nez… mais ça nous éloigne du sujet.

Une fois fini, je me dirigeai vers la salle où les futures mariées se préparaient. Je cognai à la porte, aucune réponse. J'ouvris la porte doucement.

« Il y a quelqu'un? » Demandai-je

« Oui, nous sommes là, au fond de la pièce. Nous avons terminé. » Cria Lavande

Je m'avançai et les aperçus. Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Leurs robes consistaient à un corset sans bretelles, s'attachant par des lacets, et à une jupe. Une bande de taffetas passait sur le devant et le derrière du corset, en passant aussi sur le côté des épaules. Créant ainsi un semblant de bretelles. Les deux robes étaient d'un blanc pur, mais la bande de taffetas était rouge pour Lavande et blanche pour Ginny.

« Je n'ai pas de mots. Vous êtes absolument superbes. J'aimerais tellement ressembler à ça à mon propre mariage. »

Elles me sourirent chaleureusement.

« Alors, pas trop nerveuses? » Demandai-je.

« Non, pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, en tout cas, car je sais qu'une fois dans l'allée mes jambes vont devenir de la guenille. » Plaisanta Lavande.

« Chanceuse, moi je n'arrête pas de trembler depuis une semaine. » Se plaint Ginny.

Mme Weasley s'approcha de sa fille, Mme Brown fit de même. Elles les serrèrent dans leurs bras, les larmes coulaient à flots. Je détournai la tête car j'allai faire de même. Je fis un énorme sourire en regardant ça. Lorsqu'elles furent partit, ce fut le tour de Charlie, Fred et Georges de venir voir leur petite sœur. Ce fut quelques minutes d'émotions, encore une fois.

« Mon dieu! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier. » Dit Charlie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Imagine, Ron aussi. Je n'arrive à croire que RON va se marier aussi. » Plaisanta un peu Georges.

On entendit un cri à cet instant.

« Je suis dans la pièce, vous savez. »

C'était Lavande. Les Weasley rient un peu et les garçons repartirent. À cet instant, on entendit la marche nuptiale débuter. C'était notre signal. Ginny, Lavande et moi avons pris une grande respiration et nous dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'église retrouver M. Weasley et M. Brown. Une fois rendues, je me plaça devant eux et parti la marche. À notre entrée, les gens se levèrent et s'émerveillèrent devant les tenues des futures mariées. Je vis le visage de Harry et de Ron s'illuminer en apercevant leurs femmes en devenir. Draco fit de même en me voyant. Je lui fis un léger sourire et continuai mon chemin. Je pu voir la multitude de journalistes dans la salle. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, eux même qui ont vécu Voldemort et les mangemorts, se marient. Une fois devant l'autel, je me dirigeai vers gauche, à côté des mariées. Le prête commença son long discours.

Après 45 minutes de blabla, il arriva finalement à la partie intéressante. Celle où les mariés prononcent leurs vœux.

« Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre Ginny Weasley comme épouse? Promettez-vous de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent? » Demanda solennellement le prête.

« Oui, je le veux. » Dit Harry.

On pu entendre des personnes pleurer en arrière-plan.

« Ginny Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter comme époux? Promettez-vous de le chérir et de le protéger jusqu'à ce la mort vous séparent? »

Elle regarda Harry directement dans les yeux, sourit et dit.

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le prête se tourna vers Ron et Lavande.

« Ronald Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Lavande Brown comme épouse? Promettez-vous de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Lavande Brown, voulez-vous prendre Ronald Weasley comme époux? Promettez-vous de le chérir et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le prête leva les bras dans les airs.

« Je vous déclare alors, maris et femmes. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut très émouvant. J'essuyai mes larmes et je souri. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Les nouveaux époux marchèrent dans l'allée au son des cloches et des applaudissements. Je les suivaient de près et Draco vint à côté de moi.

« Tu es resplendissante. »

« Merci, tu sais que tu es très sexy avec un habit. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Une fois à l'extérieur, nous nous sommes fait interpellé par le photographe. Nous nous sommes installé à côté des mariés pour la photo officielle. Par la suite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réception où avait lieu le banquet.

La salle était joliment décorée avec des ballons et des roses rouges et blanches un peu partout. Le repas était excellent et il nous a fait revivre de bons souvenirs de Poudlard. Il y avait une salade de citrouille et une crème d'épinard et de champignon en entrée. L'assiette principale consistait en une poitrine de poulet grillé aromatisé au romarin, accompagnée de légumes sautés à la japonaise. Le gâteau de noces était tout simplement énorme. Quatre étages, avec de minuscules fleurs roses sur le dessus de chaque étage.

Pendant le repas, je bavardait avec Draco, Neville et Luna. On appris que Luna était la fiancée de Neville. Draco pris une expression d'horreur qu'il camoufla rapidement par une expression de douleur, car je lui avais donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. Nos compagnons de table se sont inquiétés de sa santé, mais Draco les a rassuré en disant qu'il avait dû me protéger d'un fan trop expressif. Le couple hocha la tête et je leur demandèrent ce qu'ils faisant depuis que nous avions fini l'école. Neville était maintenant professeur à Poudlard. Il remplaçait le professeur Chourave, qui avait pris sa retraite l'an dernier. Luna, pour sa part, était maintenant la nouvelle rédactrice en chef du magazine de son père. Elle en était très fière. Draco leur demanda s'ils voulaient avoir des enfants. Neville répondit en rougissant qu'ils étaient entrain d'essayer. Luna frappa Neville en l'injuriant presque, parce qu'il avait révéler une partie de leur intimité. Draco s'excusa et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse à la fin du repas.

Nous dansions quand Draco me posa une question.

« Est-ce que en veux, toi, des enfants? »

Il l'avait posé sur un ton de réflexion qui me surpris un peu. Il faut avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me pose cette question. Je le regardai dans les yeux.

« Oui, j'en voudrais. Pas beaucoup, seulement un ou deux. » Dis-je doucement.

« Ah d'accord. »

« Pourquoi tu n'en veux pas? »

« Mais si, j'en veux. »

« Mais pourquoi tu fais cette face-là? »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre. Les mariés demandèrent l'attention de l'assistance, car c'était maintenant le temps du lancer du bouquet. Draco me poussa vers la horde de femmes qui s'embarquèrent l'une par-dessus l'autre en espérant attraper un bouquet. Moi, je restai là en attendant que ça finisse. Ce fut Lavande qui lança le premier bouquet. Ce fut une cousine de Ginny qui l'attrapa. Je souri et attendis que Ginny lance le sien. Lorsqu'elle le lança, je vis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je levai les bras et l'attrapai. Je le regardai, regardai les mariées qui me firent un énorme sourire et regardai finalement Draco. Je fus troublé par le sourire de Lavande et Ginny, c'est comme si elle savaient quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Je fini par hausser les épaules, mis le bouquet sur la table et retournai voir Draco.

La soirée passa rapidement. Lorsque le DJ annonça la dernière chanson, tout le monde se retournèrent vers moi et Draco. Je les regardaient, l'air intrigué et me tournai vers Draco. Il prit une grande respiration et s'agenouilla. Je le regardai d'un air incertain lorsqu'il sorti de sa poche une petite boîte en velours rouge.

« Hermione, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme? »

Je retins mon souffle et regardai autour de moi. C'était arrangé, tout le monde le savait. Les gens me regardai en étant l'air de me dire : « Dis oui, épaisse. » Lavande et Ginny, ainsi que Harry et Ron avait le sourire pendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Je regardai Draco dans les yeux, puis lui dis en souriant.

« Oui, je le veux. »

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←←

Voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécier mon histoire. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. J'ai grandement apprécié. À la prochaine. : )


	16. Note de l'auteur cad moimême!

Hé hé, ça fait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas entendu parlé de moi! C'est seulement pour vous avisez qu'à la suite des demandes incessantes de mes nombreux fans, je vais écrire la suite de cette histoire. Je vois déjà plusieurs d'entre vous sauter de votre chaise en criant au et fort « ENFIN ! ». Je vous comprends moi aussi j'avais envie de voir la suite.

À la prochaine.


End file.
